Summer Loving
by Magical Who
Summary: The story of all the drama that unfolds at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Now continues into the trio's 7th year! HPGW and HGRW.
1. The Most Noble House of Figg

REVISED-Chapter One

Bring! Bring!

The phone rang loudly at 4 Privet Drive as Uncle Vernon walked over to answer it.

"Hello?" he said, "You want to talk to Harry?"

Stunned, he handed the phone over to his 'odd' nephew. Harry took the phone from him equally surprised that someone would call for him.

"Hello Harry!" said the voice on the other end, "This is Mrs. Figg."

"Err…Hi," said Harry.

"My Granddaughter is visiting me this summer, she attends Beauxbatons school. She is also going into her 7th year."

"Really?" said Harry, who had no idea why she was telling him this.

"Yes and I was wondering if you would be interested in meeting her and her new friend. You see she was also invited to Bill and Fleur's wedding and when I told her you were also going, she wanted to meet you. Of course she wanted to meet you before that because you are Harry Potter, but the wedding just increased her interest."

"Oh, okay."

"Great well you can come over now, if you like."

"Sure…I'll be right over."

Harry hung up the phone stunned. Mrs. Figg had never said anything about a granddaughter before. At least it would be nice to spend time with another non-muggle.

"What did she want?" snarled Uncle Vernon.

"It was Mrs. Figg," Harry explained, "Her granddaughter is visiting this summer and she wanted to introduce me."

"I wonder why she didn't invited Diddykins as well," said Aunt Petunia.

Harry decided it was better not to respond to that. So he headed across the street to Mrs. Figg's cat infested house. He rang the door bell and when the door opened he found himself face to face with a very pretty witch. She had curly auburn hair that fell just past her shoulders framing her fair skin faced and crystal blue eyes. Harry was taken aback by her beauty, he would have never guessed she was related to Mrs. Figg.

"You must be Harry! I'm Madeline, but you can call me Maddie," she said smiling at him, revealing perfectly straight, white teeth. To Harry's surprise she didn't have an accent like Fleur's, even though they went to the same school.

"Yep that's me," said Harry.

"Is it true that you nearly swallowed the snitch at your first Quidditch match?" asked an oddly familiar voice that for some reason Harry couldn't place.

"Well yeah, I nearly choked—" Harry started to explain until he saw the red headed freckled face of his best friend Ron Weasley.

"You? You're the friend?" Harry asked happily.

"_I am,"_ said Ron looking over to Maddie with a smile. "Mrs. Figg sent an owl to me asking me to come meet her granddaughter so that she would know more people at the wedding. Of course when I got here I told her she just should have used the felly-fone and asked you."

"Its great to finally meet you. Grandma talks about you so much, you would think that you were her long lost grandson, or something like that," said Maddie returning to the conversation.

"Really?" said Harry flattered to think that she spoke so highly of him.

"Yeah, the number of times she's told me about how you fended of those dementors…"

Eager to change the subject, Harry asked her about her school.

"Well I was only in fourth year when the triwizard cup was held, but that didn't stop some people," she said laughing, "so I couldn't come to Hogwarts, but I really would have liked to. Fleur told me its very different from Beauxbatons."

"I'll bet it is. So do you play quidditch?" Harry asked.

"Not on a school team, or anything like that, but I usually play with my friends back home." She looked around wistfully. "I guess I won't be playing any here, too many muggles."

"Yeah, actually I didn't even know your Grandma was a witch, err…I mean squib, until last summer."

"Yeah you'd never guess. She does a good job keeping up the act of cat lady," said Maddie. "So Ron how are the wedding plans coming?"

"Are you sure you really want to know? Ugh it has been terrible," Ron moaned. "With Mum…and Fleur…"

"Wait I thought those two were getting along now," said Harry.

"They are. Its just…you know how Mum can get and with Fleur agreeing with her every word its like having two of Mum."

"Wow!" muttered Harry, he loved Mrs. Weasley, she was the closest thing he had to a mother, but she a little controlling.

"I know! First it was the guest list. We had to invite _every_ relative. Every single one! Even the ones we haven't spoken to in ages. Plus every invitation had to be handwritten; it makes it 'personal.' My hands hurt for a week! Of course I did use that as an excuse to put off my summer work."

"Believe me, I know what you mean. Remember my detentions with Lockhart and Umbridge?" asked Harry.

"Then there were the wedding colors. Honestly the only time I ever care what color something turns out is in potions. How am I supposed to tell the difference between raging red and fire red? I think Mum sometimes forgets that she only has one daughter. One day I got dragged along to help pick out dresses. Ginny couldn't come and Fleur had just been experimenting with possible hairstyles so she couldn't try on clothes. So Mum tried to get **me** to try on the clothes! NO WAY! She told me she wouldn't tell anyone, but I still refused."

"That's rough, mate," said Harry.

"Oh wait, it gets better. Then she told me I had a figure like Hermione's. Do you believe her? Anyway Hermione's hips are bigger than mine," said Ron.

" I guess you were really glad when you got Grandma's owl," said Maddie.

"Yeah I was…but now I have to go back to that," complained Ron.

"You aren't staying?" asked Maddie.

"No, Mum has a whole list of jobs for me to do back home. You two enjoy yourselves this week," said Ron moving toward the fireplace.

"We will," said Harry. "See you in a week!"

Ron stepped into the fireplace and was gone in a green burst of flames. Harry turned to Maddie who was looking a little disappointed.

"Well," said Harry, "What would you like to do?"

A/N- A special thanks to Becka Klien for all her help revising this chapter! I think its much better now! Please Review!


	2. The Burrow

Chapter 2

The next week was the most pleasant one Harry had ever spent at the Dursley's. He and Maddie passed the time doing those silly muggle activities like bowling, mini golfing, going to the movies, etc. Maddie had grown up in a mostly wizarding community so she, like Ron had never experienced any of these things before. Harry had to admit she received quite a few stares when she tried to return her golden-colored golf ball claiming that it wasn't a regulation snitch because it didn't have wigs. The guy behind the register at Golf World just stared at her and Harry pulled her out onto the course, giving him an apologetic smile.

Before Harry knew it, he was packing his trunk to head off to the Burrow. Normally the Weasleys would have come to pick him up in a ministry car but since he would be arriving with Maddie, it was easier to travel by floo powder through the portal Mrs. Figg had in her living room. Maddie was going to go first, followed by Harry.

"Bye Grandma!" Maddie said, "It was so great to visit with you this summer. I'll see you at Christmas, or sooner, I hope!"

She gave her Grandma one last hug and after throwing some powder into the fire, stepped into the emerald flames. About to follow her, Harry was stopped by Mrs. Figg.

"I wanted to thank you for being so kind to Maddie," she said giving Harry a hug.

"It was no problem. Err…see you around Mrs. Figg," Harry said somewhat uncomfortably.

"Best of luck Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived," she said softly as Harry disappeared into the flames. It was, after all, probably the last time he would ever see her.

Within seconds flashes of other wizard's living rooms were seen in front of Harry's eyes. With all that had happened this past few years, Harry was surprised that the floo network was still in use. But he was thankful, as it made traveling to the burrow much easier. When he came out in the Weasley's living room, he was somewhat disoriented. After his head stopped spinning, he looked around to see that nothing had changed since his last visit. All hands on the clock still pointed to mortal peril, but Harry couldn't help feeling safe here. It was the one place besides Hogwarts that felt like home. He saw Maddie being embraced by Fleur, who shrieked when she saw him.

"'Arry how are you?" she said, kissing him on each cheek.

"Fine! Congratulations to both of you," he said, walking over to shake hands with Bill.

He left to go look for Ron, or Ginny, while Fleur was introducing Maddie to Bill. He figured that he should check the garden first. When he came out into the yard, he found Mrs. Weasley and the twins setting up the wedding decorations.

"Harry!" called George, "Great to see you!"

"You too. How's business?" he said happily, embracing first George, then Fred.

"Booming!" roared Fred, "Ministry can't get enough of our shield hats. They have actually listed them on one of their latest pamphlets _Necessary Items for Defense Against Dark Wizards._"

"Usually we think those papers are a load of dragon dung, but when they are free advertising…" said George smirking.

"Oh Harry, dear," cried Mrs. Weasley as she ran up and gave him a bone crushing hug that could rival Hagrid's, "Look at you, you're skin and bones. Come in and have something to eat. I'm sure Ron's hungry too. Where is he, by the way?"

"Last I saw him, he was busy making up guest rooms with Gin," said Fred.

"Oh good," exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. As they walked to the kitchen, she explained to Harry that they were having so many guests that they had needed to magically expand the house by several rooms to accommodate everyone. The thought of this made Harry laugh, the burrow already had so many rooms haphazardly added on to it, that these new additions made the house look even less stable.

When they reached the kitchen Mrs. Weasley called down to Ron and Ginny and began to cook dinner for everyone. Ron and Ginny came down the steps looking somewhat annoyed but when they spotted Harry their expressions brightened.

"Hi Harry! Long time no see! How are you, mate?" Ron asked.

"Excellent! I've left the Dursley's for good, how else would I be?" Harry said, very happy to see Ron again. Then turning to Ginny he said, "Hey Gin, how's your summer going?"

"Oh okay," she said giving Harry an awkward hug, "Ron and I have just finished making about a dozen beds and putting extra towels in all the bathrooms."

"I feel like I work at one of those places muggles stay at when they go on holiday," said Ron grumpily, "Welcome to the Weasley Inn."

After one of the best meals Harry had had in a long time, everyone settled down in the living room to relax. Ron and Harry were playing a game of wizards chess by the fire while Ginny sat next to them watching. She was giving advise to Harry every now and then because even though he had been playing for six years he was still no match for Ron.

"So when is Hermione supposed to arrive?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow!" Ron said a little too enthusiastically, then trying to tone it down he added, "At least I think…"

Ginny and Harry exchanged one of _those_ looks. Then Harry asked, "So who else was invited?"

"Well Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye, pretty much all the members of the order," began Ginny, "And then of course there is our family and Fleur's, some of Dad's friends from the ministry who aren't in the order, like Perkins, Bill and Fleur's friends, you, and Hermione."

"Sounds like quite a party!" said a voice behind them. They turned to see Maddie standing above them.

"Hey Maddie," said Harry, "Have you met Ginny yet?" She nodded at Ginny. Then Harry continued, "Ron, guess what I found out? Maddie likes the Chudley Cannons too!"

"Really?" said Ron excitedly, "What do you think their chances are this year?"

And with that Ron completely forgot about the game of wizard's chess he was playing with Harry and left to continue his quidditch conversation with Maddie.

Ginny rolled her eyes saying to Harry, "So easily distracted, I don't know what Hermione sees in him. He has the attention span of a flubberworm."

Harry snorted at this comment. Ginny smiled down at him and for several moments their eyes locked. Ginny broke away from his gaze and took over Ron's pieces and went on to destroy Harry.

A/N- Hey I hope you like! Please review!


	3. The Gang's All Here

A/N-Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; they are JK Rowling's.

Chapter 3

Harry slept very late the next morning, but Ron slept later. Quietly he got dressed and went downstairs to get some breakfast. Everyone had already eaten, so he only found Mrs. Weasley and Ginny sitting at the kitchen table discussing the menu for the wedding.

"Good morning Harry dear," said Mrs. Weasley, "Your breakfast is over on the counter. Ginny and I are having a disagreement here. Which side dish do you prefer mashed potatoes or baked potatoes?"

Harry was amused by this question. 'They are both still potatoes,' he thought, 'They taste the same either way. Does it really matter?'

"Err…what are you serving them with?" Harry asked not wanting to upset the baked potato supports nor anger the mashed potato enthusiasts.

"Roast Beef."

"Oh, I guess mashed potatoes?" he said a little unsure. He saw Ginny's face brighten; he guessed that he had sided with her.

Just then there was a loud noise from the family room and then they heard someone coughing.

Ginny screamed happily. "That must be Hermione!" she shouted.

Ginny's scream was so loud that Harry was sure that everyone in the house had heard it and if they all had not already been up, it probably would have woken them. Harry walked over into the living room to join the two hugging girls. There Hermione stood with her curly brown hair tied back in a messy pony tail wearing a dark brown tank top and a jean skirt looking as though she had been spending a lot of time out in the sun.

"Oh Harry! I'm so glad to see that you are all right," said Hermione.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" asked Harry, pulling away from her hug somewhat confused.

"Oh well I dunno…I just thought…I worry about you with all that's happened, that's all," Hermione explained.

Harry smiled and turned around to see a groggy Ron walking down the stairs toward them still clad in his maroon pjs.

"Whazamatter?" Ron slurred, "I heard someone scream."

"Oh that was just Ginny, she was happy to see me. Obviously so are you, you got _so_ dressed up for the occasion," laughed Hermione.

"Oh sorry," murmured Ron turning slightly red as he realized what he was wearing, "Its great to see you."

As Ron stumbled back upstairs, the girls rolled their eyes at each other and linked arms as the walked out into the garden. Harry swore he heard Ginny say, "He is so crazy about you!" He followed Ron upstairs to their room.

"Wow!" said Ron as Harry reached their room.

"Wow?" asked Harry.

"Did you see her? She looked amazing!"

"Well I…er," stumbled Harry, not sure how to respond to this. 'Since when do they like each other?' he thought, 'Sure they hugged at Dumbledore's funeral, but I didn't know that meant anything.'

"She's beautiful, she's smart, she's-"

"Making out with George?" Harry gasped as he looked out the window.

"WHAT?" asked Ron, looking like he just heard that Hermione had died.

Sure enough there were Hermione and George kissing out in the garden, while Ginny and Fred stood there looking rather uncomfortable. After several minutes they broke apart and smiled contently at each other.

"Did you know they-?" Harry spluttered.

"No! Did you?"

"No! I thought she couldn't stand the twins. She was always getting annoyed when they used to pull pranks back at school."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," said Ron.

"I guess I'll never understand girls," moaned Harry.

"At least I understand one girl," said Ron.

"You…What?" asked a confused Harry, "You mean Ginny?"

"Maddie," said Ron rather dreamily, sounding an awful lot like Luna.

"Maddie?" asked Harry, but Ron was too absorbed in his thoughts to answer. So Harry walked outside to find out what was going on.

Ron had himself in quite a pickle. He really needed to sort this out he thought, 'On the one side there was Hermione, the girl who he had held through the toughest times in 6th year. The girl who he had loved since 2nd year, who was smart, beautiful, caring, sweet, and MAKING OUT WITH HIS OLDER BROTHER. When did this happen? She had never expressed an interest in George before. If she had expressed an interest in any of us, I thought it was me. But then there was Maddie. He had just met her, but she intrigued him, she was a fresh face. Not only was she strikingly pretty but they both liked the same Quidditch team. Quidditch was Ron's greatest passion, and Hermione had absolutely no interest in it. While Maddie not only played Quidditch, but he could talk to her for hours about it (and they had, that's why Ron slept so late). How does one decide between a life long friend and some who shares your greatest passion?'

"This is going to be an interesting two weeks," Ron said aloud to an empty room.

Harry's mind was spinning as he walked down to the garden to confront Hermione about what had just happened. 'Is she blind?' he asked himself, 'Can't she tell how he feels? For a smart girl, she sure is oblivious!'

Harry was greeted by the four smiles of Ginny, Hermione, Fred, and George, but he couldn't force himself to return any of them.

"Err…Hermione could I have a word…in private?" asked Harry, seeing the alarmed look on Ginny's face, he tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Okay," said Hermione, following him deeper into the garden. They walked in silence for some time until they came upon a bench. Following Harry's lead, Hermione sat down.

"What do you think you were doing?" growled Harry, rounding on her.

"Harry? What are you talking about?" an alarmed Hermione asked.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! Kissing George?"

"Oh that…" said Hermione blushing.

"Yes_, that_! I always thought you disapproved of their pranks?"

"Well I used to…but a lot of their products require really difficult spellwork. They are quite impressive really."

"What about Ron?"

"Ronald? I didn't even know he was interested in me."

"Oh come of it Hermione! Do you honestly believe that?" Harry said glaring at her.

"Yes…No I guess not," she said defeated.

"Well then what are you doing?"

"I can't wait around forever Harry! I've liked Ron since 2nd year and he hasn't made his move yet."

"He thinks he has."

"He does? Not that hug at Dumbledore's funeral?"

Harry nodded.

"But that was just…he was just…"

"Different actions mean different things to different people. Ron thinks he's already expressed his feelings for you. And now by kissing George, you've rejected his feelings."

"Oh dear," she whispered.

"Well done Hermione, you've hurt two boys today."

"Harry…I'm sorry-"

"Not me! George! You can't stay with him!"

"You're right," she moaned, "What am I gonna do?"

"Don't ask me, I've got my own problems."

"And they just got worse," added Hermione.

The turned to see a beautiful girl running toward them calling Harry's name.

A/N- Who could it be?


	4. Partner Problems

A/N- Here's the next chapter-Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters.

Chapter 4

"Harry! Harry! Its so good to see you!" said the mystery girl.

"Err…great to see you too," said Harry, who had no idea who this girl was. But as he looked at her he began to realize. It couldn't be…could it?

"I never got to thanks you," she said, kissing him on each cheek, "For saving me from the bottom of the lake."

Gabrielle? Fleur's little sister?

"Oh no problem," said Harry smiling as he started to fall under her vella charm. 'She is very pretty,' he thought.

Hermione rolled her eyes and just as she was about to remind Harry about Ginny (she should talk, right?) when Mrs. Weasley called them into the house. She was calling the entire wedding party into the living room.

When they had all arrived she said, "Okay since all of you will be in part of wedding, we need to sort out who will be walking down the aisle with whom. Any preferences?"

"Well I'd like to walk down the aisle with Penny," said Percy in his superior tone, referring to his long time girlfriend Penelope Clearwater.

"Would you?" said George in mock surprise.

"Of course you two will be together, you prat!" said Fred, "Like anyone else would want to be with you!"

Percy puffed out his chest pompously rather than responding to the twins. The Weasley family on the whole had forgiven him, but Fred and George are known for holding grudges.

"I'd like to go with Hermione."

"Okay Ron dear," said Mrs. Weasley.

"No Mum, that was George! Honestly woman and I thought Gred and Forge was bad," said George.

"Oh…" she said obviously shocked, "Is that okay with you Hermione dear?"

Hermione forced a smile and nodded. Ron looked infuriated.

"I'd like to go with Maddie," said Ron spitefully.

"And I'd like to go with 'Arry," said Gabrielle.

Harry had just opened his mouth to say that he would like to go with Ginny when Phlegm Jr. (haha great nickname!) had said this. Ginny looked at him, as though expecting him to tell Gabrielle that he couldn't be her partner but Harry was too much of a gentleman to do that. Harry gulped; he would have to explain to Ginny later. Mrs. Weasley was clearly flustered.

"Well, I'll go with Halley," said Charlie, referring to Fleur's best friend who was serving as her maid of honor.

"Very well, that makes sense. ('At least something does,' thought Mrs. Weasley) The maid of honor and the best man should be together. So that leaves…" she said glancing at her list.

"Yes!" said Fred enthusiastically, punching his fist in the air, "Save the best for last!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, looking very annoyed.

"Ginny, my love, will walk down the aisle with me?" asked Fred with a completely serious look on his face as he bent down on one knee.

"Whatever!" said Ginny as she stormed out of the room.

"I guess this means I should take back the ring," said Fred.

Harry raced out of the room after Ginny. He knew she would be twice as mad now, after Fred's little joke. If she would just listen, he could explain himself and things would be back to normal. Well as normal as things could be since he had broke off their relationship for her safety. He found her locked in the third floor bathroom. He didn't hear crying, which was a good sign.

"Gin?" he called softly.

"Go away!" she said, giving the typical response.

"Don't be angry with me."

"Why not? Actually I'm surprised you noticed, since you are so infatuated with Gabrielle!"

"Not I'm not," he said indignantly, "She picked me, I didn't pick her."

"You could have said no!"

"You're right I could have, but that wouldn't have been very nice. Besides I don't know why everyone is making such a big deal about this. The guyis just escorting the girl down the aisle," said Harry.

"Yes AND they sit together at dinner AND they dance together!" she said opening the door.

"Gin, we can still dance together-"

"I suppose I should be grateful for that, huh? Do you take pleasure from toying with girls' emotions?"

Harry was too stunned to respond, so she continued:

"First it takes you 5 years to ask me out. Then when you finally get up the courage to do it, both of us are the happiest we've ever been. Then you go and break it off for some _noble_ reason…"

Harry tried to interrupt but Ginny was on a roll and she was now shouting.

"…A couple weeks later you start acting like you're interested in me again. You're so fickle with your emotions! And the perfect opportunity comes along for us to be together again but you're so passive that you miss it!"

With these final words shewent further upstairs to her room. Harry knew it was no use now, he would have wait until she cooled down. He walked downstairs to a full living room defeated.

"Ouch!" cringed Maddie, "I had no idea Harry Potter was such a flirt!"

"How much of that did you hear?" asked Harry.

"Pretty much all of it. She's getting more and more like Mum everyday," said Ron.

Hermione then brushed past him, murmuring something that sounded a lot like "Look who's called the kettle black."

"Tough love mate," said Fred clapping him on the back, "She won't talk to me either."

"I know this isn't any of my business," began Maddie, "But it does sound like you're leading her on a bit. Maybe you should tell Gabrielle you can't be her partner."

"But then he look like a total jerk," said Ron.

"Girls! They are taking this thing way too seriously," said Fred, looking around for support. But only Harry nodded, George and Ron seemed to disagree.

"Arry," a voice called from behind them, "Fleur wants to teach me to dance properly before the wedding and I need my partner to practice."

"Oh jeez, I can't, I'm really busy right now," Harry lied, trying to sound upset.

"Oh please Arry! I need to learn how to dance," she begged.

"You know what?" said Maddie, "I could do with a dancing lesson myself. Come on Won-Won, we can have a double lesson!"

And before either boy could oppose they found themselves being dragged out to the garden. Harry had flinched when he heard the name Won-Won and he noticed that Ron had too.

Well of course the dance lessons were a complete disaster. Not only did the girls use them as an excuse to man handle Ron and Harry butto Harrythe option of dumping Gabrielle was becoming more and more appealing. At first she had seemed really sweet but now all of her actions seemed to serve one purpose-making Ginny even more jealous. The girls had chosen a spot in the yard right below Ginny's window. Harry had glanced up several times to see Ginny and Hermione looking out of the window with murderous looks on their faces. Harry could tell that Ron was equally uncomfortable with the situation. He was dancing horribly, even worse than usual, and it was driving Maddie crazy. Then it dawned on Harry, Ron was dancing awful on purpose! What a great idea! As soon as he realized this, he pretended to trip over his own feet and went flying into the air with such force that he was able to knock both Ron and Maddie over. He looked up at the window to see both Hermione and Ginny smiling and he smiled back to let them know what he was doing. Harry decided that he'd try talking to Ginny again after the dance lessons were over, she was looking much less cross now.

A/N-So what did you think? Please review!


	5. Breaking up is Hard Enough

A/N-To all my wonderful reviews-Thanks so much! You inspire me (especially the really long review)! I'm sorry that I make you choke on your dinner though! Haha!

A Harry and Ginny Dreamer- I don't think you have to do that much stuff at weddings, I made it up so the whole partner thing would seem more important. But I'm going to a wedding next week, so I'll let you know what happens! And yes I think Gabrielle is younger than Ginny but I don't know by how much.

I hope you like this next chapter!

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own any of these characters!

Chapter 5

At the end of the dance lessons, Harry and Ron seemed to have gotten worse and since they had such dreadful partners Gabrielle and Maddie had not improved either. Although Harry strongly doubted that they had needed the lessons in the first place.

"That was brilliant!" said Harry, as he and Ron left the girls in the yard.

"Thanks," said Ron half-heartedly.

"Oh come on, it was excellent! They were furious!"

"Well that's great for you, but now I've got the only girl who'll take me mad. If I can't have Hermione, I might as well have Maddie."

"But you can have Hermione."

"No I can't! George doesn't like to share!"

"And you won't have to, because Hermione likes you!"

"Then why would she kiss George?" asked Ron.

"Because she didn't realize how you felt."

"I want to believe you Harry, but I just can't accept it. Besides even if she does like me, she's only flirting with George to make me jealous and I don't want to be with someone like that," said Ron walking out of the room.

"But Ron-" began Harry, but he gave up.

'Maybe Ginny can curse some sense into those two,' thought Harry, 'But first I'll have to stop her from wanting to hex me!'

And with that Harry went off to find Ginny. Last he had seen her was during the dance lesson and she was up in her room. So he went up and knocked on the door.

"Come in," called Ginny from inside.

Harry stepped inside. Ginny was alone sitting on her bed reading a copy of Witch Weekly that claimed to have the recipe for never-fail love potions.

"That was quite a show Mr. Potter," she said coyly.

"Thanks," said Harry smiling, "I'm here till Thursday."

"No I don't think I want to see it again. You see I didn't care for your costar."

"No neither do I. She's such a diva. Needs three trailers, which have to be kept exactly at 78 degrees and won't drink anything but a specific brand of bottled water. You know, the whole spoiled celebrity act."

"Sounds like a nightmare…"

"She is! Actually I'm having auditions for her replacement."

"Does she know she's being replaced?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Well…err…no not yet," said Harry hesitantly. Just as he had worried Ginny's face once again grew angry.

"Well then," she snapped, "When you finally get up the courage to tell her, which I bet will be in about three years, call my agent!"

She then began to walk out of the room.

"Wait Gin! Don't leave!" said Harry trying to stop her.

"No Harry, you have to tell her what you just told me before we can start over!"

"You're right," he said, but she didn't hear him, as she was already half way down the stairs. Harry walked down to the living room, trying to plan out what he was going to say to Gabrielle. He considered telling her he had some disease or some other lie like that but he decided that the truth was best. When he got there he found everyone, except Hermione and George, relaxing and talking. Ron was looking miserable as he sat with Maddie and Fleur listening to them chat. Harry felt Ginny's eyes on him as he walked up to Gabrielle who was openly flirting with Fred.

'Well that's convenient!' thought Harry, as both Gabrielle and Fred would be dateless if he and Gin got back together.

"Gabby, can we talk?" Harry asked nervously.

"Oh sure Arry! I'll be back," she said winking at Fred.

Once they were alone in the kitchen Harry said, "Listen Gabrielle, I don't think things are working out between us. I think it would be better if we weren't partners at the wedding."

Gabrielle's face fell when she heard this. Then she said, "But Arry things were going so well. And we were learning to dance together."

"I know," said Harry gently, this was just what he feared would happen, "But you see, Ginny and I…well we…"

"Are you two dating?"

"No…but we were."

"What does that matter, it is in the past?"

"We still like each other," Harry confessed. 'Or at least I like her,' he added to himself.

"Oh well then who am I to stand in the way of true love?" she said, trying not to seem hurt.

"I'm sorry. You're a really great girl. Besides now you can go with Fred!" said Harry, trying to make things seem better.

"Who is this Fred?"

"Fred? The one you winked at before?"

"Oh is that his name? I was wondering what it was…Well I suppose he'll do. He is very cute, don't you think?"

"Err…sure," said Harry uncomfortably, as she left him alone in the kitchen.

'I guess I should be flattered she knew my name,' thought Harry bemused, 'Now off to find Ginny!'

When Harry reentered the living room he found that Ginny had already gone up to bed. He also noticed that Ron was still stuck between Maddie and Fleur, looking just as bored as before. He decided to go rescue Ron and sat down next to him. He quietly recounted what had just happened in the kitchen, using actual names as little as possible so that even if the girls did over hear, they wouldn't understand what was being said. Ron laughed so hard when Harry mentioned that Gabrielle was flirting with Fred without even knowing his name that Maddie and Fleur looked at him like he was crazy. Harry also updated Ron on what was happening with Ginny.

"She's being as stubborn as a hippogriff!" said Ron when Harry finished, "But you'll be back together in no time now."

'Ron should talk about being stubborn,' thought Harry, as he thanked Ron for his vote of confidence.

Maddie and Fleur had just begun a particularly boring conversation about what was the best charm to clear up skin, when Harry faked a yawn and announced that he was going up to bed. Ron jumped at the opportunity and followed. Harry looked back as he was climbing the steps to see Gabrielle and Fred engaged in a conversation that must have been extremely captivating because neither had wished he and Ron goodnight.

"She must be using her vella charm on him. I've never seen Fred so taken with a girl," said Ron.

"Yeah, I think she tried to use it on me too," said Harry.

"Do you think Maddie could be part vella?" asked Ron.

"I doubt it. If anything she's part squib. Why do you ask?"

"Because at first I was crazy about her and now, well, I really couldn't care less."

"Maybe she's half squib, half vella. Like she can turn on the charm, but then it runs out after a while and she has to recharge it or something," proposed Harry.

"Yeah maybe," said Ron falling into bed. Neither said anything more that night, each had too much else on their mind to come up with any more crazy theories.

The next morning Harry woke up with only one thing on his mind- winning back Ginny. He knew he needed to find her ASAP so he decided to try her room first. Ginny wasn't in her room but Hermione was.

Before Harry could even open his mouth to ask about Ginny Hermione said, "Ginny just left to find you."

"Thanks," said Harry smiling. Then he thought, 'Well if she's looking for me she can't be mad at me…unless she wants to hex me!'

Harry wandered downstairs and when he found Ginny wasn't there, he went outside. Then he spotted her, huddled in a small circle with Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie. When Fred saw Harry, he beckoned him over.

"Harry, we're sneaking off for a game of Quidditch, you in?" asked Fred.

"Excellent!" said Harry.

Quickly they picked teams, George, Harry, and Charlie versus Ginny, Fred, and Bill. Harry and Ginny would be the seekers and when they weren't busy trying to catch the snitch they would serve as chasers. Charlie and Fred would be the keepers, but they also held clubs to fend off any bludgers. George and Bill would be the main chasers, but they too were armed with clubs. Harry thought this whole concept was a bit confusing, but he thought he could remember who might be sending a bludger at him.

"Prepare to lose Harry," said Ginny laughing.

"You may be a better Chaser than I am, but I think I'll catch the snitch first," said Harry.

"We'll see about that!"

"Care to make a bet?" asked Harry.

"Okay. What?"

"Umm…loser has to go with the winner to the wedding."

Ginny thought about it for a moment and then smiled saying, "Is that your way of asking me out?"

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, I'm sneaky like that."

"You're on!"

The game commenced and Ginny's team took an early lead thanks to her chaser skills. But as Harry predicted he was the better seeker and he captured the snitch to win his team the game after about an hour. Then everyone landed their brooms and started back toward the house.

"Do you reckon Mum has noticed that we were missing?" asked Charlie.

"Nah, hopefully Won-Won has kept her busy yelling at him," said George smirking.

"So Harry, you win," said Ginny, hanging her head in mock defeat.

"Yes and now the loser, you, must come to the wedding with the winner, me!" said Harry.

"If only I'd won…"

"I win either way," said Harry sincerely.

"Yeah but this way you get to keep your male pride!"

"Hey I resent that!" said Harry good-naturedly, "Now we have one more problem to fix."

"And what would that be?"

"Ron and Hermione," said Harry.

"Oh I think I have something in mind," said Ginny.

A/N-What could be going on inside that little red head's mind? Rest assured its something Fred and George would approve of! Please Review!


	6. Lifeguard on Duty

A/N-Thanks for the continued reviews! You guys are the best! I'm sorry if the suspense has been killing you! In response to Vixen519-Hermione was…I dunno…probably reading or doing school work and Ron, well if he played I had uneven teams so I just left him out. (good reason, right? haha) And as many of you were probably aware and as Perkey Terkey pointed out Gabrielle technically would probably only be around eleven years old, and that's pretty wrong to have an 11 and 17 year old together…to solve this problem lets pretend that Gabrielle took some of that aging potion F+G tried to use to enter the Triwizard tournament. There that's settled! Lol!

Disclaimer-I don't own any of these characters, although it would be pretty cool if I did.

Chapter 6

Time was running out, the wedding was in two days and the rehearsal dinner was tomorrow. This meant that the Ron/Hermione conflict needed to be resolved by tomorrow. Harry hoped desperately that Ginny's plan would work. It was risky but he thought they could pull it off. Harry and Ginny spent the entire day prior to the rehearsal dinner making the necessary preparations, informing those who were in on it, sending owls, securing the required supplies, etc. It was exhausting and when dinner was finished Harry and Ginny collapsed on a couch in the living room.

"Good work today," Ginny told Harry with a smile.

"Thanks! I just hope it doesn't go to waste," said Harry.

"It won't."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Harry.

"Because the plan could completely backfire and they would still get together. Those two are so in love."

"Yeah but what about George?"

"Well, he and I had a little chat," said Ginny, "He said he knew that they were meant for each other and that he wanted to help with our plan."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said that Hermione just kind of threw herself at him and he was too flattered to say no. He said he always thought she was pretty and nice, so…"

"I see. And Maddie?"

"Well I think she suspects," said Ginny.

"You do?"

"Yeah Hermione and I were in my room and Maddie came in and said, 'I know you and Ron have a past, but that's the key word, _past_! You're his past and I'm his future.' She must have known her territory was being threatened."

"Jeez, I really had the wrong idea about this girl. Well maybe we'll luck out and she and George will fall in love like Gabrielle and Fred."

"Love? I don't think so, but I know George will put up with her for two nights for Ron's sake," said Ginny.

"Hey maybe Maddie will inspire some new line of products, like anti-love potions."

"Anti-love potions? Brilliant idea Harry," said George.

"Yes, they'd be quite useful in your situation," said Harry sympathetically.

"Yeah! So did you get _it_ Gin?" George asked dropping his voice.

"Yes, Neville sent it over this morning," Ginny replied.

"Good ole Neville. Is it in the right spot?"

"Yep, nice and dark, a little wet but I think it will be fine."

"Just a little wet," said George laughing, "So I'll make the proposition after lunch then?"

"Yes," said Ginny, an evil grin spreading across her face, "This is going to be excellent."

"Okay well I think I'll be going to bed then, I'll need my rest for tomorrow's festivities," said George winking.

All three stood up and George began up the stairs. Harry and Ginny stood awkwardly for several moments.

"Well goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Gin," said Harry, kissing her on the forehead.

When he reached his bedroom, Harry found Ron already sleeping. 'Wait until he sees what we have in store for him tomorrow,' thought Harry.

When Harry awoke the next morning, he knew that the world was on his side. It was only eight o'clock in the morning and it was already hot and sticky. All morning guests were arriving, crowding the house and making it even hotter. Every several minutes someone was popping out of the fireplace. Harry was introduced to so many people that all the names and faces became jumbled together. He thought the Weasleys should have been in the world record book for having the most cousins.

"I hope it cools down," said Mrs. Weasley as she prepared lunch, "Or else the wedding will be miserable with everyone in their dress robes."

Everyone sat down at a huge table. There were already 75 guests there, and more were coming that night and even more were coming the next morning. Harry, Hermione, and all the Weasley children were sitting at one end of the table.

"So who's up for a swim?" asked George making eye contact with Ginny and Harry as he stood up.

"You have a pool?" asked Hermione looking around.

"No there's a lake in the woods," said George.

Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Fred, and George all decided that was a good idea and went into the house to change into their bathing suits. Then they all followed Ginny into the woods to a beautiful little lake. It was so peaceful with the sunshine streaming in through the tree branches, making the deep, dark water glisten. There was even a rope swing attached to one tree. Harry, Ginny, and the twins all took their time getting ready to enter the water, as the plan called for Ron and Hermione to enter first. Because the four conspirators were hanging back, no one seemed to want to enter the water.

"Hey Ron," Ginny called thinking quickly, "Do your ape man impression!"

Ron approached the rope swing, grabbed onto it, and swung out into the lake with a Tarzan yell. Everyone laughed.

"Hermione, you try!" called George.

"Err…alright," she said nervously and she swung in after Ron.

The two were treading water for several moments when Hermione screamed.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron sounding very concerned.

"There's seaweed wrapped around my foot and it won't come off!" she shouted.

"Ah! Me too!" screamed Ron.

"That's right," said Ginny stepping forward, "Its devil's snare and-"

"Where did it come from? There didn't used to be devil's snare in the lake!" shouted Ron.

"Neville sent it to us," explained Ginny, "And its not letting go until you two admit your feelings for each other!"

"Neville sent this to you? I'll kill him!" said Ron.

"Now, now little brother, there will be no need for that," said George.

"Yeah," added Fred, "I think you'd better save your own skin before you start plotting to hurt someone else."

"Ron!" said Hermione desperately, "I can't stay up much longer."

"Well then, go on…" said Ron.

"I…I-I like you Ron, and I have since you saved me from the troll in first year."

"I've liked you for a long time as well," said Ron blushing.

"Good, now kiss!" ordered Ginny.

"Ginny! No!" said Hermione.

"Do it or I won't let you go," threatened Ginny.

Awkwardly with the devil's snare still wrapped around his leg, Ron swam over toward Hermione. He leaned forward and gave her a small peck on the lips. He drew back smiling at Hermione and she returned his grin. That teeny tiny little kiss had said so much more than anyone could have imagined. There was five or six years' worth of affection in that one kiss and nothing could have been as sweet.

"Is that it?" scoffed George, "I know you can do better than that Hermione."

Obviously the kiss hadn't looked as meaningful as it had felt. Hermione blushed and said, "Well it is a bit uncomfortable to have to kiss in front of everyone."

"Yeah it is!" said Ron, "And you said you'd let us go if we admitted our feelings and we've done more than that. So hold up your end of the bargain!"

"Okay…" said Ginny half-heartedly, sending a blast into the water that, when it hit the devil's snare, released the two lovers.

"Well I'd best go tell Mum, a lot of changes have taken place and I'll wager that she'd like to know about them two hours before the rehearsal dinner starts," said Fred.

A/N- Yay Ron and Hermione! Well that's the chapter, I hope you liked it! Please review!


	7. Transformations

A/N-Hey thanks to everyone that has been reviewing! You are all awesome! Here's chapter 7, I know its short, but I'll explain at the end. Enjoy!

Disclaimer-I don't own any of these characters, except Maddie, but I don't even like her.

Chapter 7

After hanging back for a bit, Ron and Hermione (ohlala) caught up with Harry and Ginny. Neither of them seemed to understand what had happened.

"Harry did you know about this mate?" asked Ron.

"Well yeah. I wanted to get you two together and Gin," he said beaming down at her like a proud father, "Came up with the brilliant plan!"

"So it was your idea to put devil's snare at the bottom of the lake and try to drown us, huh, Ginny?" asked Ron accusingly.

"YES!" said Ginny proudly.

"Well done, now we can't swim in the lake ever again," said Ron.

"You'll be able to go for a swim the day after the wedding at the latest," said Ginny.

"How?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well oh wise brother, it is now quite obvious to me why you nearly failed Herbology. Devil's snare is not an aquatic plant, which means it doesn't live in water, in case you didn't know. According to Neville it only survives 2 or 3 days when submerged. So if we put it in yesterday morning it should be dead by tomorrow," she explained.

"Did Neville know what you were using it for? Because if he did, I'm sure he-" began Hermione.

"Oh he knew! He said it was about time you two got together and that he would help in any way he could," said Ginny.

"So," continued Harry, "We decided we'd make you confess and then blast you free. You can do without a swim in the lake for a few days."

They had now neared the house and they saw Mrs. Weasley bringing out even more decorations. Harry expected her to be mad about all of the changes but she wasn't.

"There's plenty more decorations to hang. Go bring them out of the house," she ordered.

Shocked by her pleasantness, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione entered the house to find Fred and George piling their arms up with boxes of decorations.

"Wasn't Mum mad?" whispered Ginny.

"No, she just smiled and went off saying something about young love," said Fred.

"I think she's so pleased about the wedding that she forgets to yell at you," explained George.

"Yeah, like this morning George and I were baking a new line of sweets in the oven, along with some of her desserts. And well, you see, they aren't quite perfect yet, and they exploded in the oven. All of her desserts were ruined and she didn't even yell at us, she just sighed and started all over again," said Fred.

Laughing Harry asked, "What's in these sweets?"

"They're called Fireworks, and as the name implies, they set off fireworks in your stomach once digested," said George.

"Only problem is that by the time the candy has been digested, your target is probably no where near you anymore. So you miss the priceless expression on their face," said Fred frowning.

"They're a work in progress," said George as he took the decorations outside.

Once all of the boxes of decorations had been removed from the kitchen and placed up in the yard, the garden was barely recognizable. There were rows upon rows of chairs draped in white cloth, each was enchant to move just enough so its occupant could have a clear view of the ceremonies. The aisle was also covered in white cloth, which Harry thought was a dumb idea because they'd be walking all over it, until he learned it was bewitched to repel dirt. At the front of all the chairs was a beautiful white archway that had pink roses growing throughout it. The sky looked like it had been pulled down so that it was only 100 feet from the earth's surface, making the stars look so close. This was but yet another of Mrs. Weasley's charms. She had clearly outdone herself, and that was just for the wedding ceremony. There were tents that appeared to be the size of Aunt Petunia' s kitchen at first glance, but were actually the size of the Great Hall once you stepped underneath them. Under these tents were more white draped chairs, positioned around white draped tables, most of which were set for the next day's dinner. The rest of the tables stood empty, waiting to be loaded up with Mrs. Weasley's delicious cooking. There was also a dance floor and even a bar. But before anyone could enjoy the lovely set up, they had to get through the rehearsal dinner.

A/N- Really short, Sorry! I'm going on vacation TODAY and I wanted to get something up because I'm going to be gone for like 12 days. Actually I'm going to a wedding, so when I come back I'll be an expert and my telling of the wedding will be the most accurate one on this website! Hope you liked it! Please review!


	8. The Great Outdoors

A/N- I know, I know, it's been an uber-long time since I updated. I'm sorry but school took over my life! Thanks so much to all of you who have been reviewing! I hope you still like the story and that stupid AP English hasn't ruined me as a fluffy writer.

At about 6 in the evening the entire wedding party assembled in the back yard and awaited Mrs. Weasley's instructions. She stood by the flowered archway calling out orders.

"Okay the minister will be waiting here, where I'm standing," she said in front of the archway, "George and Maddie come down together."

George and Maddie came down the aisle. Harry thought it looked fine but it was not up to Mrs. Weasley's standards.

"Is there some race going on or something? Have you two taken lightning in your step potion?" she yelled angrily. "Go back and do it again!"

It took 4 tries for George and Maddie to do it perfectly. Fred and Gabbie went next and took them 6 tries because Gabbie kept slapping Fred's butt and making him jump. Perfect Percy and Penny got it on the first try. But Harry and Ginny couldn't follow that. When the two approached the start of the aisle they locked eyes and grinned at each other. Their first attempt was not up to par and Mrs. Weasley got really angry. Harry considered screwing up again to remain close to Ginny but thought better of it. Their second attempt passed and it became Ron and Hermione's turn. Ron appeared so enamored by Hermione the he was barely able to walk. But Hermione in her eternal perfectionism was able to do well enough for their attempt to pass. After watching everyone else go down the aisle Charlie and Halley were able to make it down fine.

Then they ran through the exchanged of vows. It was obvious from the delivery of the vows that Bill and Fleur were very much in love. After the exchange, everyone processed carefully back down the aisle keeping Mrs. Weasley's instructions in mind because no one wanted to have to do it all over again, they were too hungry.

"That's a rap!" said Mrs. Weasley as she ushered everyone back into the house.

The tables were loaded with so much delicious food, which served as a preview as what was to come tomorrow. Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione all sat around one small table during dinner. After the meal was finished, Ron and Hermione went off to "talk", leaving Ginny and Harry alone together. Although they were technically back together, they had not had much of a chance to spend time together.

"Those two…" said Ginny.

"You do good work," said Harry.

"Thanks but I couldn't have done it without my trusty sidekick."

"Well I'm flattered----" began Harry.

"Not you, Neville!" laughed Ginny

Harry grinned, that was what he loved most about Ginny-her sense of humor. She always had the ability to make him laugh. He leaned across the table and kissed her.

"I've missed that," she said.

"Me too," said Harry, not knowing how much longer his happiness would continue. After all he still had all of those horcruxes to hunt down and destroy. He knew this was a dangerous mission, one that would probably kill him. That's why he was so reluctant to begin this again. He didn't want to leave Ginny behind brokenhearted. Ginny must have read his mind because she began to say something but she was cut off.

"Time for bed!" called Mrs. Weasley, "Tomorrow is a BIG day!"

"Well then," said Harry taking Ginny's had and leading her upstairs.

"Goodnight," she said kissing him when they reached her bedroom.

"'Night," he said as she shut her door and he went up to his own room.

The next morning Mrs. Weasley banged on all of the bedroom doors waking everyone up at an obscenely early hour in the morning. Harry came down to a living room packed full of people. As he waded through the crowd he saw Ginny. Harry cocked his head toward the door and Ginny nodded with a smile.

"Ahhhhhh," said Harry, "AIR!"

"I know! Can you believe how many people are in there?" asked Ginny.

"Its incredible!" said Harry.

They walked around the yard in silence for awhile. Neither really saying what was on their mind. Harry looked up in the sky and saw a brown cloud coming toward them. He squinted to try to determine what it was.

"Is it really that time already?" Harry asked.

"Huh?" asked Ginny confused.

"Look," said Harry pointing to the brown cloud, which could now be distinguished as a flock of school owls.

"Oh…I guess it is," said Ginny sadly.

They stood watching the owls grow nearer and nearer and finally swoop down into the kitchen window.

"NOT NOW!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley so loud that Ginny and Harry could clearly hear her from the garden. "Come back tomorrow!"

They laughed.

"Well, what are you going to do?" asked Ginny.

Harry sighed; he knew this would come up eventually. "I'm going to school," he said determinedly.

"Really?"

"Well yeah, at least for the start of term. I'm going to need all the help I can get. With several members of the order there, Hogwarts will be a good base of operation," said Harry.

"You know that we all want to help you Harry," said Ginny.

"I know," said Harry putting his arms around her.

"We've been in danger before and we aren't afraid to do it again," said Ginny reassuring him.

"Thanks Gin. That means a lot to me," said Harry as he kissed her.

They withdrew smiling. "Remember what saved you in the first place," reminded Ginny.

"Well thanks to you I have plenty of that," said Harry.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Gin."

With that Harry's confidence in the task ahead doubled. He now had harnessed the most powerful weapon: love.

A/N-Sooooooooo? What do you think? Am I still HOT? I promise I will update sooner than last time! REVIEW, because that's what all the cool kids do!

Up next, the wedding!


	9. Nose Hairs and Weddings

A/N-Thanks so much for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter...it is pretty funny.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Ron.

Harry and Ginny broke apart to see Ron and Hermione standing next to them.

"You two had a good idea," said Hermione, "There isn't even enough room in that house to cast a spell."

"I don't know why anyone would ever bother to get married. It seems too stressful for me," said Ron.

Hermione and Ginny, and even manly Harry, exchanged looks of shock.

"R-R-Ron…!" spluttered Harry.

"Honestly, Ron, don't you ever think?" ask Hermione angrily. (Just like she says Honestly don't you two read? Lol I love that line)

"I can't believe we have the same DNA," said Ginny shaking her head.

"I-I-I-…"Ron stumbled. It was hard to explain himself with three pairs of angry eyes on him. "I just meant the ceremony is stressful, the commitment is definitely worth it."

"Nice save," said Harry.

"WHERE ARE THOSE FOUR? THE WEDDING IS IN 2 HOURS AND NONE OF THEM ARE DRESSED YET! The girls will take forever to do their hair and make-up and Ron still needs to trim his nose hairs!" roared Mrs. Weasley from the house.

"Nose hairs, eh Ron?" mocked Harry.

"Shut up, Harry!" said Ron, as the four of them walked back to the house to face the wrath of Mrs. Weasley.

Luckily in all the confusion of the over-crowded house they were able to slip upstairs without Mrs. Weasley giving them a piece of her mind.

Hermione and Ginny went up to Ginny's room and began to get ready.

"Of course Fleur picks these!" complained Ginny as she tugged at her **red** dress robes (these are actual dress robes, not like what they wore to the Yule ball in GOF movie. Stupid Hollywood!) that clashed terribly with her red hair. "She's so inconsiderate. Just because the red looks amazing with her blonde hair…"

"It doesn't look that bad," consoled Hermione, "Besides Harry isn't shallow, he won't care how you look, he likes your personality."

"I guess you're right," sighed Ginny, "So can you believe Ron?"

The girls launched into a discussion about Ron and his lack of brains while they finished dressing. Meanwhile the boys were getting ready in Ron's room. The boys were wearing black dress robes, which fortunately didn't clash with Ron's red hair. Harry was trying to get his hair to lie flat, even after all these years he still had that spot which refused to conform. Next to him Ron was working his magic with a pair of tweezers. His head was titled backwards for a clear view up his nostrils and he was grimacing in pain. It was really quite unattractive.

"So how are you and Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Good. I'm kicking myself for waiting this long to ask her out."

"It's a good thing she isn't here now. This nose trimming might knock her off her feet," joked Harry.

"Hey! What about you and _my sister_?"

"We're great. Actually I'm kicking myself too," said Harry.

"I can't believe how badly we both screwed up. At least we can be happy now."

"Yeah…" said Harry sadly.

Ron knew what was keeping Harry so quiet. "You know you still have plenty of time," said Ron.

"I hope so."

"Dumbledore had confidence in you. Have some in yourself, mate," Ron said encouragingly.

No one had said much about Dumbledore since his funeral at the start of the summer. Ron and Harry fell silently as they finished getting ready.

"All set?" asked Ron.

"Yep!" said Harry as they walked out of the room.

They headed down to join the group of people dressed in black and red dress robes.

"Hey! Don't we look handsome?" said Ginny.

"Hi. You look great too," said Harry.

"Oh sure! My hair _really_ compliments my dress robes."

"You look much better than Ron did at the Yule ball."

"Hey! I was very stylish that night!" said Ron defensively.

"Yeah stylish in the 1800s!" teased Ginny.

"COULD EVERYONE PLEASE TAKE THEIR PLACES?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

The multitude of guests sat down and the wedding party gathered in the back. Fleur looked radiant and Bill looked quite handsome. Everyone was very excited. FINALLY the wedding was about to begin. Just as rehearsed the couples walked down the aisle and took their places by the flowered archway. The happy couple came down the aisle. A photographer, who strikingly resembled Colin Creevy, took photos all the way. All throughout the ceremony the girls and Mrs. Weasley were crying. On many occasions Mrs. Weasley's outbursts were so loud that the ceremony was interrupted.

"You may now kiss the bride," said the minister. Everyone clapped as Bill and Fleur kissed and the wedding ended. The wedding party walked back down the aisle.

"Well, who's hungry?" asked Mrs. Weasley through tears of happiness. Everyone filed into the white tents for the wedding reception.

A/N-Well? Did you like it? I'm thinking about ending the story when everyone goes back to school. Should I stop it there or keep writing about 7th year? Let me know your thoughts...(a.k.a. REVIEW, please?)


	10. Dance, Dance

A/N- I'm glad that you all liked the last chapter...hopefully this one doesn't disappoint! Thanks to all my reviewers! Enjoy!

Chapter 10

The tent that had been empty a few days before now had people seated around all of its tables, buffets loaded with food, and space cleared for dancing. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, and George loaded their plates with food and seated themselves at a table in the corner. Harry's plate was highly piled, but Ron's plate was disgusting!

"Geez Ron, what are you doing? Eating for two?" asked George.

"Ha Ha," said Ron through a full mouth.

"Mum must have employed an army of house elves to cook all this," remarked Fred.

Hermione glared at him from across the table; apparently she still hadn't given up on S.P.E.W. They ate their fill of the delicious food.

"Okay, time to burn off some of those calories with some dancing," said Ron.

"Ron, I think you'll have to dance for two years straight to burn off everything you ate," said Ginny getting up and extending her hand to Harry.

"Oh no! I'm not dancing!" said Harry.

"Oh come on," begged Ginny.

"Yes PL-LEASE Harry," said George in a girly voice batting his eyelashes at Harry.

"Fine," agreed Harry, "But only to get away from Georgina over here."

Ron and Hermione were already dancing when Ginny finally got Harry out on the floor. At first Harry was a little self-consciences but once he saw how Ginny was letting lose, Harry started enjoying himself too. Fred and Gabbie and George and Maddie had also joined the dance floor. Eventually a slow song came on, and all of the couples got together. Harry put an arm around Ginny's waist and held her other hand with his; Ron did the same to Hermione.

"I'm so glad Fleur and Bill still got married despite everything that's happened," said Ginny while they were dancing.

"Me too. It was the perfect way to end the summer," said Harry.

"I'm also glad that you finally had the courage to ask me out."

"I know. Sometimes girls can be scarier that Voldemoret."

Once again they were on that taboo topic. Every time Voldemort came up it led to awkward silences and eventually sad conversations.

"Sorry…let's just forget about that and enjoy the tonight," said Harry.

"Okay, but we can't avoid it forever," said Ginny.

"I know, but just for tonight," said Harry pulling her closer and kissing her softly.

"I'm worried about those two," said Hermione watching Harry and Ginny.

"If anyone can make it through this, its them," said Ron.

"Hopefully Ginny can convince Harry to let us help him."

"I don't care what Harry says, I'm not letting him do it by himself."

"I feel the same way," said Hermione.

"Can you believe we're actually agreeing on something?" joked Ron. "Remember when we used to argue about everything?"

"Yeah we've all changed a lot since first year. And now the trio is entering its final year," said Hermione sadly.

"Well at least 2/3 of the trio," said Ron.

"No, 3/3," said Hermione, "Didn't Ginny tell you? Harry is going back!"

"What? She didn't tell me! I guess we have to find those letters and go to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Hey everyone! It's time to cut the cake!" called Bill.

Fleur cut a piece and cake and fed a forkful to Bill. Then Bill filled a fork for Fleur.

"Fling it at her!" George called from the crowd.

Bill ignored his brother and put the fork in Fleur's mouth. Pieces were cut for everyone and they all sat down to eat _again_. By the time they had finished, everyone was exhausted and ready for bed.

"WAKE UP! Don't you want to say goodbye to Bill and Fleur?" called Mrs. Weasley at a very early hour for the second day in a row. Tired and barely awake everyone trooped downstairs to say goodbye.

"Where are you two going?" asked Harry.

"The lost city of Atlantis," said Bill.

"Excellent!" said Ron.

"Yes well you'll be going to Diagon Alley today. So you'd best get dressed," warned Mrs. Weasley.

Everyone said goodbye and went upstairs to get dressed. Then they each threw a hand full of floo powder into the fire and were transported to Diagon Alley. Diagaon Alley was no longer the vivacious wizarding hot spot that it used to be. Although it was still crowded with students buying their school supplies, everyone was somber.

"Why don't we go buy whatever we need and then go visit Fred and George's joke shop?" suggested Ginny.

Everyone agreed. They bought books, potion ingredients, parchment, and quills. Ron also bought new robes, as he had grown another 3 inches that summer. As they walked to Fred and George's store they passed Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor. Harry remembered the summer of this 3rd year when he had eaten his ice cream under the brightly colored umbrellas and finished his homework.

"Come to stock up for school?" asked Fred when they came into the store.

"Sure did," said Harry, "How are the anti-love potions coming?"

"Great! In a few weeks you'll be able to get rid of any unwanted admirers," promised Fred.

"We'll be sure to keep Ginny well stocked for you Harry," said George.

"Gee thanks," said Ginny.

While Ron stocked up on the joke products, everyone else loaded up on the protective devices that had become standard issue for ministry employees.

"We'd better get back before Mum gets worried," said Ginny.

"You can use our portal," Fred offered opening a door marked 'Staff Only.'

The warm green flame embraced Harry and the next moment he was back in the cozy Weasley living room, which was now empty of guest who had all left after lunch, including Maddie.

A/N- What did you think? Please review! The next chapter is quite funny, if I do say so myself. Our favorite muggle-lover makes his first appearance! OHH exciting!

Just as a story update-I have one more chapter already written, which I plan to post. Then I'm planning to go back and revise Chapter 1 because many of you feel it is too cliche and doesn't really fit the rest of the story(and I totally agree). So I want any suggestions you have about how I should do this. Thanks so much!


	11. Grand Schemes

A/N--Hey everyone sorry it has been so long since I updated, but you know how school is. But now that it is summer I should be updating more often. This is one of my favorite chapters, I hope you like it!

Chapter 11—Grand Schemes

As soon as Harry was released from the fire's hold, he was swept up in a hug from Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum, can you stop doing that?" asked an annoyed Ron.

"What? Harry doesn't mind. Besides I'm just glad that you're all back okay," said Mrs. Weasley.

"We went to Diagon Alley, mum! DIAGON ALLEY!"

"I know! That's why I was so worried about you," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Ron, Diagon Alley is a major wizarding venue…it's a obvious target for Voldemort," explained Hermione.

"Yeah I guess," admitted Ron.

"I don't know how you do that Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley in awe.

"How are we getting to Platform 9 ¾ tomorrow, Mum?" asked Ginny.

"Mad-Eye has arranged for a ministry car to pick us up. He and a few other members of the Order will accompany us," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Who?"

"Tonks, Lupin, and Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"How are those two? I didn't get a chance to talk to either of them at the wedding," said Harry.

"I spoke to Tonks for a bit, she seemed much happier than before," said Hermione.

"Yes I think they are doing really well," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Well that's great and all, but I don't think your blood pressure could handle another wedding that soon," said Ron.

"Hermione, if I were you I'd dump Ron now, he seems to be extremely opposed to weddings…" said Ginny.

"I am not…besides we're not even thinking about getting married yet…are we Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Well not yet…but I didn't think it was out of the question," said Hermione.

"Er, Ginny let's go get something to eat," said Harry as he, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went into the kitchen.

"I didn't say it was out of the question. Its just that we've only been dating for a couple weeks," said Ron.

"Yeah, but we've been best friends for 6 years…"

"And loved each other for a good part of that time too," whispered Ron as he leaned into kiss Hermione, "Maybe marriage isn't as far off as we thought."

Hermione nodded, "But not until after graduation."

"Okay," said Ron a grin spreading across his face, "Did we just get engaged?"

"I think we did," Hermione giggled and kissed Ron again.

"I guess I'd better get you a ring and some blood pressure lowering medicine for Mum."

While Ron and Hermione we having this surprising conversation, the others were having an equally interesting conversation in the kitchen. But before it got interesting, there was an awkward silence for a few moments because everyone was a little weirded out by Ron and Hermione.

"I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 10," said Harry.

"Why?" asked Ginny in a partly disgusted, partly amused voice.

"I don't know…I'm trying to break the silence," said Harry.

"Is that some sort of lame pick up line?" asked Ginny.

"No its—" began Harry.

"Is it a **MUGGLE** game?" asked Mr. Weasley excitedly.

"Wait…you do **that** for fun?" asked Ginny.

"Well I think it could be fun, dear. Let's give it a try," said Mrs. Weasley.

"No, no, no…it's not a pick up line and it's not a game. It's something Muggles do to settle little disputes---," Harry tried to explain.

"Wait…let me get this straight…so muggles, instead of fighting, think of a number between 1 and 10?" pondered Mr. Weasley.

"No!" said Harry laughing, "Okay here's an example: let's say that both you and Mrs. Weasley want to be seeker---"

"Oh no, Harry dear, I don't play Quidditch," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Its just a hypothetical situation!" said Harry exasperatedly, "So you both want to be seeker but obviously you both can't be. So an unbiased third party, let's say Ginny, thinks of a number between 1 and 10. Then each of you guess a number and whoever is closer wins," Harry ended dramatically.

"What if the person had the inner-eye?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Well Muggles normally don't…" said Harry.

"And what exactly is the significance of 1 through 10?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Okay this really isn't that important to Muggles. It's just a little guessing game," said Harry.

" So what was the number?" asked Ginny.

"Six."

"So what courses are you planning to take this year, Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley changing the topic.

"Well I am continuing in my auror training," said Harry, "So basically the same courses as last year—Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Transfiguration."

"Fine, fine. A very nice course load Harry. You'll be able to give Ginny some help," said Mr. Weasley.

"I think it was a very wise decision to go back Harry," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks," said Harry, "We'll see where this year takes me."

"Not to bring up anything uncomfortable, but what are you planning to do about the horcruxes?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Well, I figure I'll look for the Locket of Slytherin first, because I at least I have an idea where that might be," began Harry.

"And where's that, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"When we were cleaning out the Headquarters of the Order we found a lot of old, potentially dark objects…maybe it's still there. And while I'm hunting down the locket maybe I'll stumble upon some others."

"Splendid plan! Of course I'd run it by Dumbledore first, but that's just me," said Mr. Weasley.

"You'd WHAT?" asked Harry in shock. He glanced over at Ginny who was equally stunned.

"You don't know?" asked Mr. Weasley, " He doesn't know Molly?"

"I guess not…I thought he or at least Hermione would have figured it out," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Figured what out?" asked Hermione entering the kitchen beaming over the conversation she had just had with Ron, but becoming confused by the looks on Harry's and Ginny's faces.

"How you'd be able to talk to Dumbledore," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Huh?" said Ron (typical!).

"Er, Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore is dead…." Said Hermione.

"Yes I know _that_, dear. Haven't you ever been in the Headmaster's office?"

"Yes," said everyone in unison.

"Haven't you noticed the portraits of the prior headmasters?"

Then it dawned on Harry. Dumbledore had always consulted and even spoken to the people in the portraits. He would be able to talk to Dumbledore through his portrait.

"They hung Dumbledore's portrait the night of his death. He's probably been quite lonely in there, he'll be glad to talk to you," said Mr. Weasley.

"Who's the new headmaster? Will Harry be allowed in the office to talk to Dumbledore?" asked Hermione.

"Didn't you notice on the letters? McGonagall's been promoted, Flitwick's become deputy headmaster. There's actually been quite an overhaul at Hogwarts," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Wait. What's going on here?" asked Ron.

"If you can't keep up Ron, just go to bed," said Ginny.

"We-can-talk-to-Dumbledore-through-his-portrait-in-the-headmaster's-office," said Hermione very quickly.

"Oh, okay…continue, Mum," said Ron clearly still confused.

"Right, so your old friend Oliver Wood (so hot!) will take over transfiguration, Hagrid will become Head of Gryfindor, Slughorn will become head of Slytherin, and none other than your brother Charlie will be the DADA teacher!" said Mr. Weasley.

"I'm so glad that he won't be working with those dangerous dragons anymore," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Charlie?" asked Ginny.

"Yes Charlie," said Mr. Weasley.

"All right! Easy O!" said Ron, in a very Fred and George-ish manner.

"Why didn't he tell us?" asked Ginny.

"And more importantly, what about Snape?" asked Hermione.

"Well I don't know why Charlie didn't tell you," said Mr. Weasley, "But Snape obviously won't be returning as your teacher."

"Where is he?" asked Harry, his anger rising.

"He's with the death eaters----"

"Yes but who is he working for us or them?" interrupted Harry.

"We don't know…no one has heard from him all summer," said Mr. Weasley.

"Well then he's not on our side," said Harry.

"We don't know that for sure dear," said Mrs. Weasley, " Now that the death eaters are back together and gaining strength, their meetings are more regular. It would be much harder for him to get away to report anything…"

"Not to be rude, Mrs. Weasley, but we can't keep ignoring all the signs. Dumbledore did and look what happened to him. We can't continue to be naïve! Snape is not on our side!" said Harry.

"Harry I think you're too close to this situation to have a clear view on this matter," said Mr. Weasley. As Harry looked like he was about to retaliate, Mr. Weasley added, "I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 10."

Harry smiled, he knew it was no use arguing with his allies, "I'm sorry…four?"

"No, it was eight," said Mr. Weasley.

A/N--Well did you like it? Please review and feel free to make any suggestions that would make the story better! Thanks for reading!


	12. Boxers and Breakfast

Chapter 12 -- Packing

"Well I think its time you lot got to bed," said Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione glanced over at Ron expectantly, but he just nodded at his mother and began to ascend the stairs after Harry and Ginny. Hermione followed him in silence until they reached her bedroom landing.

"Why didn't you tell them?" she whispered fiercely, she didn't want Ginny who was on the other side of the door to hear.

"I don't know…it didn't feel like the right time," said Ron.

Hermione stared at him in shock. "Well if it doesn't _feel_ right, I certainly wouldn't want to put you through all that stress!" she said raising her voice.

"Hermione…that's not what I meant," said Ron.

"If you didn't want to marry me, why'd you ask?" she said slamming the door in his face.

Ron ran his fingers through his already messy red hair and sighed deeply. Then he slowly walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

"I'll bet you didn't need an extendable ear to hear that," said Ron.

"Actually I thought it was just a romantic goodnight, until the door slam tipped me off," said Harry, "What's going on?"

"We kinda got engaged…"

Harry gaped at Ron. "Well that's great!"

"Yeah but it wasn't the traditional get down on one knee and ask _the_ question. It was more both of us realizing we were meant for each other and that we wanted to get married after graduation. So she wanted me to announce it, I don't know how I was supposed to know, but apparently I was. Now she doesn't want to get married," explained Ron.

"Geez, I'm sorry mate," said Harry sympathetically, "But I wouldn't consider the wedding called off just yet."

"What? Really?" asked Ron.

"You know Hermione as well as I do. You know how she is; she'll cool off by tomorrow. Try talking to her at breakfast," suggested Harry.

"I hope you're right," said Ron crawling into his bed. They lay quietly for a few moments.

"So is it assumed that you'll be my best man or do I have to ask?" said Ron.

"It's assumed," said Harry smiling into the darkness (aww! Cute!).

"Good to know," said Ron falling asleep.

Everyone awoke with the feeling of desperation that comes with the last day of summer. Ron walked down to the girl's door and hesitated when he reached it. As he lifted his hand to knock, the door opened and Ginny slipped out, closing the door right behind her.

"Uh morning, Ginny," said Ron ruffling his hair, "Is Hermione in there?"

"Yes," said Ginny coolly as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen (I just realized how much stuff happens on the stairs in this house.).

"Why do they always team up?" Ron asked the universe.

"Its just one of the great mysterious of life, in league with when do fish sleep and why Hagrid has tried to kill us 1,000 times with his _pets_," said the universe, sounding a lot like Harry. "Come on, let's eat!" said Harry pushing him down the stairs.

"Ron, Harry, here are your plates. Now you lot eat well. I always worry about you at that school," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," said Harry sitting down next to Ginny and kissing her good-morning before beginning his breakfast.

"Thanks mum," Ron mumbled, stuffing half the plate of food into his mouth before even reaching the table. Seconds later as Ron was reaching for the bowl of scrambled eggs to refill his already clear plate, Hermione came down and sat on Ginny's other side. Astonishingly Ron then stopped filling his bowl.

"My you all are quiet today. Going back to school isn't that upsetting, is it?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm excited," said Ginny.

"Yes OWLS are one of my fondest Hogwarts memories, right up there with dementors, Voldemoret, and Malfoy," said Harry.

"Bugger, I'd forgotten about those," said Ginny.

"Ahem, ahem (ahhhhhh! Umbridge!)," said Ron clearing his throat, "would you like to go for a walk with me Hermione?"

"Not right now, Ron," said Hermione cutting into her pancakes.

Ron shot Harry a confused look and all Harry could do was return it. "Breakfast was great mum," Ron said without the special enthusiasm that he saved for food and he began to climb the stairs. The rest of the breakfast club broke up then too. Harry and Ginny went outside, Mrs. Weasley went into the den to do some knitting, and Hermione stayed seated mesmerized by her pancakes. After a few minutes she left the table too and went up the stairs passing Ron's door without a second glance. She opened the door to her and Ginny's room and found Ron sitting at Ginny's desk.

"I said not now, Ron."

"No," said Ron his gaze firm, "I need to resolve this now. You can't play Quidditch with my heart. Why are you being like this?"

"I thought you were excited."

"Hermione, I AM!"

"Then why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I don't know…I really don't. But aren't we both to blame? You could have said something too. You're the most independent woman I know,"

"I guess I'm just old-fashioned about stuff like this. I'm sorry."

"No don't be," said Ron stepping forward, "So are we okay?"

"Yeah," said Hermione kissing him.

"Are we ready to break the news?" asked Ron.

"Yes. Together," Said Hermione holding his hand and walking to the den.

"Harry, Ginny, have you two packed yet?" shouted Mrs. Weasley out into the yard. "I'm not your house elf, don't expect me to do it."

"Okay mum," said Ginny coming in from the garden with Harry and heading to her room to pack her trunk.

"Mum wants us to pack our trunks, I wouldn't go down until its done," Ginny advised Ron and Hermione as they passed on the steps.

"No," said Ron continuing down the stairs, "I need to talk to her, our trunks can wait."

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when she puts the ear-locker curse on you," said Ginny. "You know Harry, I could really use some help packing," she said pulling him past Ron's room.

"Okay," said Harry. They went up to Ginny's room and began loading her trunk. Harry randomly began loading the contents of her dresser drawers in the trunk.

"Jackpot," said Harry as he opened her underwear draw.

"Harry!" giggled Ginny.

"Oh these are nice," he said holding up a pair of black lace underwear.

"Aren't they? They are a gift from Dean," said Ginny stuffing the underwear in her trunk.

"Ohhhh," said Harry laughing, "Well that just ruined my fun."

"That doesn't look like it's going to close," said Harry looking at the overflowing trunk when they had finished packing.

"Yes. It. Will," said Ginny with determination, but even when she climbed atop of it, the trunk didn't close at all. Harry hopped on and began to jump up and down on the case.

"I appreciate your help Harry, but it would be nice if you didn't treat my belongings like a trampoline."

"I'm sorry, my dear," said Harry, locking the trunk and extending a hand to help her down.

"Thank you," said Ginny accepting his hand. "Now I get to help you pack. Where do you keep your underwear?"

"Now way," said Harry chasing after Ginny who had begun running down the steps.

"How do you explain these?" asked Ginny holding up a pair of bright orange Chudley Cannon boxers.

"They were a Christmas present from Ron."

"You know, they say giving underwear is a sign of a serious relationship."

"Very funny," said Harry.

Further downstairs, Ron and Hermione were about to break the good news…

"Mum we have something to tell you," said Ron.

"Unless you're here to tell me that you've packed your trunks, I don't want to hear it," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum, this is more important than eating," said Ron (author faints).

"Okay Ron, I'm listening," said Mrs. Weasley, her attention caught by Ron's uncharacteristic remark.

"Hermione and I…well we've…" began Ron.

"We've decided to get married," finished Hermione smiling.

"Oh I'm so happy for you two! See Ron, I always told you that you wouldn't be the last one to get married," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum…" whined Ron.

"Oh stop Ron, it's not that embarrassing. Whenever one of Ron's older brothers's brought home a girlfriend, Ron would mope around the house saying that he would never get a girlfriend. He always ended up in tears," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh Ron," said Hermione giving him a hug.

"I didn't cry that often…" mumbled Ron.

"It's too bad you have to leave tomorrow, Hermione I could tell you embarrassing stories about Ron all night," said Mrs. Weasley.

"And I could add to that," said Ginny coming downstairs with Harry.

"We're all packed, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.

"Well I guess the embarassig stories will have to wait. Go pack you two," said Mrs. Weasley to Ron and Hermione.

A/N- Hey all my groovy readers! I hope you liked this sweet new chappie because it's the last one you'll be getting for a few weeks. I am going on vacation tomorrow! But don't worry when I come back you will be swimming in updates. I mean honestly what else am I supposed to do on a 12 hour plane flight! Keep the reviews comin'! Love Ya!


	13. Kiss and Tell

Chapter 13

Kiss and Tell

When Harry awoke the next morning he had a strange feeling that someone was watching him. He rolled over and saw Mad-Eye Moody standing in the doorway.

"Morning Potter."

"Morning," responded Harry groggily.

"Weasley, wake up!" ordered Mad-Eye.

"Huh?" said Ron sitting upright.

"Wake up!" Mad-Eye repeated. "And _what_ are you wearing?" he asked referring to Ron's yellow tank top (who remembers that shirt from the GOF movie?). Harry and Ron got dressed and went down for breakfast. The kitchen was bustling; Mrs. Weasley was trying to get breakfast on the table so that they could leave for the station as soon as possible. Kingsley, Hermione, and Ginny were at one end of the table making conversation, while Tonks and Lupin were sharing a piece of bacon a la Lady and the Tramp. Today Tonks had crystal blue eyes and matching crystal blue highlights in her platinum blond hair. Mad-Eye sat across from Ron and Harry, still making them rather nervous.

"I've already brought the trunks out, Molly. As soon as everyone is done eating we can leave," said Mad-Eye.

"Excellent! Hurry up, dears. You all know how crowded the station can get," said Mrs. Weasley.

Breakfast was finished quickly and everyone went out the door to get into the ministry car. Harry tried to get one last good look at the Burrow, but Mrs. Weasley was hurrying him along. Harry climbed into the car and sat down next to Ginny across from Tonks and Lupin.

"Well I must say that was one of our smoothest exits yet," said Mrs. Weasley.

Everyone agreed with her, but remained quite quiet for the remainder of the trip on account of the nostalgic feeling everyone had. It was, after all, the trio's last train ride to school. When they arrived at the station, it was bustling as usual.

"Geez, this place is busier than Honeydukes on Hogsmead weekend," said Ginny.

"That's a good thing dear. You'll be able to slip through the barrier much quicker. You go first," said Mrs. Weasley, who followed right after Ginny.

"This is where it all started," Harry said to Ron.

"I know," said Ron with a note of sadness in his voice.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Harry asked my mum how to get to Platform 9 ¾ right here on our first day of school," explained Ron.

"Really? I'd always wondered how you two became a duo," said Hermione.

"Well I think we all remember how you made us a trio," said Harry.

"Letting that troll in was the one good thing Quirrell did," said Ron.

"Yeah, it brought us together and caused Snape to get bitten by a three headed dog. What could be better?" said Harry.

"Shall we all go in together?" asked Hermione.

"All right," said Harry and Ron.

And the trio entered onto Platform 9 ¾ for the last time (this makes me sad just writing about it!).

"Oi! Harry!"

Harry turned to see his good friend Neville Longbottom running toward them.

"Neville! How are you?" asked Harry.

"Excellent! I've reserved a compartment for us. Luna's in there waiting."

"Great! We'll be there in a second," said Ron as they all went over to say goodbye to Mrs. Weasley.

"Remember Harry, Arthur and I will help you in any way we can. Be safe," said Mrs. Weasley as she kissed Harry goodbye.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry as he hurried to catch up with his friends.

"So Neville, how's Luna?" asked Hermione as they walked to the end of the train.

"She's good…we're good," said Neville smiling.

"_We're_?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, we've been going out for a couple of weeks now."

"That's great Neville!" said Ginny.

"Too bad there isn't a Yule Ball this year. We'd all be spared the awkwardness of trying to find dates," said Ron.

Neville led them into a compartment where they saw Luna reading the Quibbler. This issue's cover had a picture of Lockhart and a headline that read, "Where has Our Golden Boy Gone?"

"Oh hello everyone," said Luna dreamily, "I hope none of you have been eating flobberworm sauce on your bovis burgers. Father has just done a story about how the whole year's crop was contaminated by bucculae."

"Flobberworm sauce? Is that some kind of health food?" asked Ron with clear disgust.

"Why yes! Are you familiar with it?" asked Luna, eyes wide.

"No way, I prefer butter," said Ron

"So I'm guessing your plan worked?" Neville asked Ginny, changing the topic.

"Allow me to present Exhibit A," said Ginny pointing to Ron and Hermione who were sitting quite close and holding hands.

"Nicely done," said Neville.

Just then the compartment door slid open.

"Oh hello Harry! Fancy seeing you here," said Lavender pretending to be shocked. She was wearing a very low cut top and a very short micro-mini skirt.

"Er…hi Lavender," said Harry awkwardly, "How was your holiday?"

"Well, Harry Christmas isn't until December…" began Lavender dumbly.

"He meant you vacation," said Ginny crossly.

"Oh! Well why didn't you say so? It was great. Clearly summer was good to you," said Lavender batting her eyelashes.

"Uh yeah it was," said Harry, catching onto what Lavender was trying to do. "It brought me love," said Harry taking a hold of Ginny's hand.

"Oh well isn't that just great for you two?" said Lavender leaving the compartment.

"Boy she is thick," said Ginny.

"I can't believe you dated her," said Hermione.

"Sometime I can't believe it either," said Ron

Shortly after Lavender left, the witch with the trolley opened the door to their compartment.

"Anything off the cart dears?" asked the witch.

"No thanks," said Luna, "I have my own hinkypunk and cheese sandwiches."

"Well…well that's good…I suppose," said the witch.

"Weird," Ron muttered under his breath as he went up the trolley to buy some sweets. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all went up too.

"You know, seeing you on the train used to be the highlight of this trip," the witch said to Harry.

"Uh…thanks?" said Harry a little weirded out.

"But now that Oliver Wood is back," she said nodding to the adjacent compartment. Then she turned to Hermione and Ginny and said, "And let me tell you, the years have been good to him!"

"I'll take the lot," said Harry purchasing his sweets and dumping them on his seat. Then he squeezed around the trolley and opened the adjacent door.

"Potter!"

"Wood!" said Harry, embracing his former captain. "Are you glad to be back?"

"Yeah, I've really missed this place! So Charlie tells me you've taken my place as captain," said Wood, nodding to Charlie who joined him in the compartment.

"Well we've won the cup once, but you left mighty big shoes to fill."

"Uh, Mr. Wood, can I get you anything? It's on the cart," said the witch with a wink.

"Er…okay, I'll take a few chocolate frogs, but I insist on paying," said Wood.

"No, no, no, I insist," said the witch smiling at him as she pulled the cart along.

"Better get used to that, mate," said Charlie.

"I can't wait," said Wood sarcastically.

"You know," said Harry, "Fred and George were working on an anti-love potion line."

"Really? That's just what I need! I think I'll owl them as soon as we get to the castle. You want some Charlie?"

"Do you think I'll need some?" asked Charlie, somewhat flattered.

"Oh you'll need it," said Luna popping her head into Wood and Charlie's compartment, then running back to her own and slamming the door. Wood raised his eyebrows at her. Then Ginny poked her head out and said, "You'd better order some for Harry too."

"And some for you as well, from what I've heard from Ron," said Charlie.

"Oh and what has dear Ronald been telling you?" said Ginny loud enough for Ron to hear her. She turned back to her compartment and fumbled with something in her pocket. Harry saw a flash of light and heard a yelp.

"Well I'll go see if I can do anything to help Ron," said Harry, shaking hands with Wood and Charlie. When Harry opened the door, he saw a pink-skinned Ron with green boils covering his body. Harry's mouth fell open.

"It's called the turpiculus curse and the only way to get rid of it is for Ron to kiss another man!" said Ginny evilly. "And I will not let you kiss _my_ boyfriend!"

Ron stared at her speechlessly. "Ginny…how could you?"

"Maybe you'll learn to keep your mouth shut now. Especially since it will be busy kissing other guys," said Ginny.

"Uh Neville?" asked Ron.

"No way! If my Gran found out she'd kill me. Besides I have a girlfriend," said Neville doing his best to back away in the small compartment.

"Well so do I," said Ron starting to panic.

"Ron don't worry about it," said Hermione trying to calm him, "When we get to the castle we'll just ask McGonagall to cure you."

"Yes but if Ron waits he will have to go into the Great Hall, with the _entire_ school watching, looking like a freak. Plus McGonagall probably won't be able to help," said Ginny.

Ron went into full panic mood, muttering to himself, " Whom can I kiss? Charlie…No! Dean…No! Seamus…No!"

"Malfoy?"

A/N- Oh no! Will Ron have to kiss Malfoy? Could there be a worse fate? Well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out. So I hope you liked it and please review! (pretty please?)


	14. The Changes of Time

A/N- Just to clarify, early on in the chapter there are some quotes in parenthesis, which signify that the words weren't spoken, but just implied. It will make more sense when you read it. Enjoy!

Chapter 14

The Changes of Time

"No!" shouted Ron.

"No what, Weasley? And what is wrong with your face?" asked Draco Malfoy, as blond as ever, standing _alone_ in the doorway of their compartment.

"Umm…nothing," said Ron.

"Where's you posse?" asked Harry.

"Possum?" asked Ron confused, "But Harry we always call him Ferret!"

"_Posse_, Ron, not possum," corrected Hermione gently.

"What an idiot! (movie quote!)" mumbled Ginny.

"My posse? Well they've decided to go straight into the _workforce_, shall we say," said Malfoy, "if you know what I mean."

"Yeah we know," said Harry darkly.

"Why didn't you join them?" asked Neville.

"Well, Saggybottom, I don't think that's my true calling," said Malfoy.

"Really?" asked Hermione, there was hope in her voice.

"Yeah, Mother thinks an education is important," said Draco.

"What courses are you taking this year?" asked Hermione trying to make conversation.

"Transfiguration, DADA, charms, potions, herbology, and astronomy."

"Oh that's pretty similar to what we are taking," said Hermione.

"Yeah, we'll probably be seeing a lot of each other," said Draco not sounding as annoyed as you might expect.

While Hermione and Draco were talking, Ginny and Ron were silently communicating.

Ginny cocked her head at Draco. ("What about him?")

Ron vigorously shook his head. ("No way, you crazy person!")

'Who else then?' mouthed Ginny.

Ron shrugged. ("Anyone but that piece of scum!")

Ginny smiled and turned back to Draco and Hermione. ("Suit yourself then, brother.")

"Hey ferret!" said Ron getting up and stepping slowly toward Malfoy.

"What Weaslebee? I'm just about to leave," snapped Malfoy.

"I-I-I…uh…" Ron stalled. Then he felt something trickling down his forehead. He reached up to touch it and when he removed his hand it was covered in green goo. He turned his hands over and saw that not only were the boils on his hands and arms oozing green goo, but also that his bright pink skin was beginning to fade.

"You're disgusting Weasley," said Malfoy walking away. Ron turned to Ginny, his naturally cream-colored skin dripping with green goo.

"What the boggart?" shouted Ginny clearly very mad. "It was supposed to last 60 minutes! Wait till I get a hold of Fred and George."

"What was supposed to last 60 minutes?" asked Ron.

"And what to Fred and George have to do with this?" asked Neville.

"Allow me to explain," said Ginny, pulling a box out of her pocket. "This is Fred and George's latest invention. It is called "Pick Your Poison." It's a unique one-time use spell that you can arm your wand with. I armed my wand with the pink-skin, green-boils side effect, but there are loads of other combinations. So I cast the spell and made-up a name for the curse. But the best part is that I get to make up the counter-curse. Like if I cast the spell on Hermione, I would tell her to burn all her books or if I cast it on Neville I would tell him to have dinner with Snape."

"That's so cruel!" said Ron.

"Well actually, you got lucky, Ron. It could have been something with spiders," said Harry.

"That would have been too evil, even for me," laughed Ginny. "But even if Ron had kissed Malfoy, the spell still wouldn't have broken. He would have had to wait the full 60 minutes."

"Or 20 minutes," said Hermione.

"Yes well apparently I need to get a refund," said Ginny.

"I don't think so," said Ron, "You seemed to get the full enjoyment out of it."

"But it would have been funnier if you had kissed Malfoy," said Ginny.

"I think at this point, Malfoy would have rather kissed Hermione, since they get along so well," said Harry.

"I know! They had a civil conversation for like 3 minutes," said Neville. Everyone laughed.

An hour or so later, the Hogwarts Express pulled up to Hogsmead Station. They piled off the train into the crowd of students.

Harry glanced around. "Where's Hagrid?"

"Dunno…." Said Ron.

"Well your Mum did say that he was promoted to Head of Gryffindor. Maybe he has more important duties to attend to now," mused Hermione.

"I hope you're right," said Harry as they walked to the carriages. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all suddenly gasped in unison.

"What are those?" stammered Ron.

"They're thestrals…" said Hermione.

"But why can we see them now?" asked Ginny.

"We saw that Death Eater die at the end of last year," said Hermione in sudden understanding.

The six climbed into the not-so-horseless carriages and started off toward the castle. Eventually the talk turned to Quidditch, at which point Luna pulled out the Quibbler and Hermione pulled out a book, muttering to herself inaudibly.

"So Harry any idea who you'll get to replace Katie Bell?" asked Ron.

"I-I-well, no…" said Harry, who couldn't imagine the Gryffindor team without Katie.

"Please don't pick Dean, Harry," said Ginny.

"Now Ginny, we all know that Harry has to put personal conflicts aside and choose the best player," reminded Neville.

"No," said Harry firmly, "I am not letting Dean on the team."

"That would be terribly awkward," said Hermione looking up from her book.

"I just have to do a traditional try-out. See if there is any new talent out there," said Harry, inwardly cringing at the thought of a try-out because of what happened last time.

The castle had now come into view. Harry looked up to the astronomy tower where the Dark Mark had appeared months before and felt a lump form in his throat. Ginny followed his gaze and put a comforting arm around him. Everyone realized what Harry and Ginny were looking at. The rest of the short journey passed in respectful silence. They climbed out of the carriages, up the stairs, through the big oak doors, and made their way to the Great Hall. Much to everyone's surprise, it's appearance was not the same as it had been for the past six years. The house tables, which used to stretch the entire length of the Great Hall, were now half of their former size.

"What's going on here?" asked Ginny.

"They can't honestly expect everyone to fit on those small tables," said Ron.

"No…I don't think they do," said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Alright!" said Ron.

"What are you so happy about? Hoping that Hermione will have to sit on your lap at meals now because there aren't enough seats?" asked Ginny.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Ron, sounding very Hermione-ish, "They are finally giving the older students some privileges. We get to sit and the first years have to stand while they eat!"

"Oh Ron," said Hermione as everyone sat down at the table.

Students continued to come through the doors into the Great Hall, but no one seemed to have any trouble finding a seat. A very short line of first years followed Professor Flitwick, who was carrying the stool and sorting hat. It was the shortest sorting that Harry had ever witnessed (not that he had seen that many). The sorting hat started by singing its traditional solo, warning of the dangers of the present time. Then the students were sorted, 3 to Gryffindor, 3 to Ravenclaw, 2 to Hufflepuff, and none to Slytherin. Harry and Hermione exchanged an anxious glance; they understood the significance of the sorting. The overall lack of students was due to the fact that parents were reluctant to be separated from their children. The startling lack of Slytherins, throughout all of the years, was most likely due to the fact that their death-eater-parents had drafted their older children into Lord Voldemort's service or were teaching their younger children a more selective curriculum (aka Dark Arts only). Flitwick carried the hat and stool out of the Great Hall and Professor McGonagall rose to give the traditional start of term speech.

"As all of you know, the events of last year and this past summer have been terrible and frightening. Many of you have been directly affected. But all of you have returned despite such disasters and I assure you that this will not be a decision that you will regret. Security has been dramatically improved and the quality of education given at Hogwarts will remain above standard. I urge all of you to report anything suspicious to the staff," said Professor McGonagall. "As you have noticed the staff table has changed quite a bit since last year. Professor Flitwick has become deputy Headmaster, Professor Wood will be your Transfiguration teacher, Professor Weasley will be your DADA teacher, and Professor Hagrid has become head of Gryffindor house. I want you to welcome them and treat each of them with respect. So without further ado, let us tuck in."

The plates magically filled with mounds of food and everyone began to eat. Ron made up for all of the students who hadn't returned to Hogwarts by eating 21 helpings of everything. Then after a round of the school song, everyone went up to the dorms and fell asleep instantly on their four-poster beds.

A/N-As a heads up, from what I have already written the story seems to becoming more serious (as you can probably tell from how this chapter ended). I blame it on the fact that I just re-read HBP and am mourning Dumbledore again. But don't worry; keeping the story funny is still a top priority. And as long as Ron is present, I will always be able to pick on him. HAHA! I hope that everyone is still enjoying my story! Thanks for your reviews and keep 'em coming!


	15. Oliver Wood's Hair

Chapter 15

Oliver Wood's Hair

Harry woke up several minutes before his alarm clock was set to go off. He heard only three sets of snores this morning, instead of the usually four. Dean Thomas had not returned because his parents wanted to keep him close. Dean had been a good friend for the most part, except when he was dating Ginny, but Harry couldn't help but feel slightly relieved. If Dean weren't at school, Harry would be spared the awkwardness of unfairly rejecting Dean from the House Quidditch team. All things considered, they seem to have faired pretty well; 4 out of 5 of the 7th year Gryffindor boys had returned, a return rate much higher then in the other Houses, especially Slytherin. Harry dressed and walked down to the common room. He found Ginny and Hermione there waiting.

"Morning!" said Ginny brightly, kissing Harry before he had a chance to verbally respond.

"Good morning to you too," smiled Harry.

"Is Ron coming?" asked Hermione.

"He'll be down in a minute. Want us to wait?" asked Harry.

"Um…no you two go ahead," said Hermione.

Harry and Ginny exited through the portrait hole and walked to the Great Hall hand in hand. Just as soon as they had loaded their plates with eggs and toast, Ron and Hermione sat down across the table from them.

"What took you so long?" asked Ginny, "Catching up on your beauty sleep?"

"No, I just overslept," said Ron defending himself.

"A likely story. Spending some extra time in front of the mirror, no doubt," said Ginny.

"You know, I think she's right," said Harry laughing. "Is that lip gloss? And eye shadow?"

"No!" said Ron his face turning bright red.

"And some blush, by the looks of it," added Hermione kissing his bright red cheek.

"Mornin'," said Hagrid as he walked toward their end of the Gryffindor table, a stack of papers in his hand.

"Oh goody! Our schedules!" squealed Hermione.

"That's right," said Hagrid, appreciating her enthusiasm, while the others rolled their eyes. He passed out their schedules and they all began to examine them. After several minutes Ron grabbed Harry's schedule and began to compare it to his own.

"Everything's the same, except for this," said Ron pointing to a class that Harry had scheduled for that afternoon. Harry hadn't even noticed it before, but on second glance he saw that he was supposed to got to a class titled "Art Appreciation." The class had no teacher listed, but the given location was McGonagall's office.

"Art Appreciation? Why wasn't I offered that course?" complained Hermione.

"I dunno," said Harry, "I didn't sign up for it and I didn't even buy any supplies for it."

"Oh Harry, I didn't know you were into art! That's _so_ sensitive," said Ginny, pretending to be one of Harry's admirers, complete with eyelash batting and coy smile.

"Oh come off it. I'm about as interested in art as I am interested in blast ended skrewts."

"Hermione?" Ron asked Hermione, who had a looking of dawning understanding on her face.

"What?"

"You know something," Ron accused.

"Yeah she does Ron. Maybe you could give knowing something a try," joked Ginny.

"I know stuff!" said Ron.

"Oh yeah?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah! Like the Chudley Cannons were 3rd in the league this year. They averaged 8 goals per game and Ben Kunger, their seeker---"

"Great! Next time that comes up on one of your exams, you let me know," said Ginny cutting him off.

"We should get to class, before these two kill each other," said Hermione.

"You sound a little too excited," warned Ron.

"Why wouldn't she be excited?" asked Lavender, who was making her way to class looking a little lonely without Pavarti.

"I'll see you at lunch," said Harry, kissing Ginny before going to class.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione tramped upstairs to Transfiguration, while Ginny went off to Potions. The trio thought that they were very early for class, but when they got there a group of girls had already filled the front two rows.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" said Wood looking a little relieved when they walked in. "Thank God!" he muttered as he walked up to them.

"Your order hasn't been filled yet?" asked Harry.

"No, I think Fred and George are purposely taking a long time," said Wood.

"What time did they get here?" asked Ron.

"7:30! That's an hour early! Who does that?"

"Obviously a bunch of love struck teenage girls," said Hermione trying to ignore the death stares she was getting for just talking to Wood.

The bell rang and the rest of the class (aka the boys) came in and took seats.

"Welcome to year seven Transfiguration. I'm Professor Wood and I will be taking over for Professor McGonagall. I assure you that this class will not be any less challenging now that I am the teacher," Wood began.

"But it will be much easier…on the eyes," said one girl in the front row. Wood decided to ignore her.

"Today," said Wood trying to restore attention to himself (not that he ever lost it from the girls), "We will be attempting some very advanced transfiguration. Has anyone ever met someone who was a Metamorphmagus?"

For once Harry and Ron raised their hand with Hermione.

"Just you three? Very good," said Wood nodding at them, "Can any of you tell me about the powers a Metamorphmagus has?"

This time Hermione's hand went up alone.

"Hermione?"

"A Metamorphmagus has the ability to shift shapes at will," said Hermione with great satisfaction because it was her first correct answer of the year.

"Excellent, 10 points to Gryffindor. I'm sure that the benefits of this ability are quite obvious to all of you. Being able to hide your identity is quite an enviable ability," said Wood stopping because Harry's hand went up.

"Harry?"

"Woo—I mean Professor, the Metamorphmagus I know was born with the ability," said Harry.

"Well yes, most Metamorphmagi are _born_ with the ability, but if you asked your source, he or she probably would tell you that one can learn the ability but that it is very difficult."

"Yeah that's exactly what _my source_ said."

"Which is why we save this topic for your seventh year," explained Wood. Hermione was hanging onto his every word out of interest, as were the other girls but they had other reasons for pay attention so closely. "Today we are going to attempt to just change the color of our hair. Allow me to demonstrate." Wood closed his eyes, his handsome face strained with concentration. The roots of his brown hair began to turn golden blond. After a few seconds his entire head of hair was blond, looking like a young Hercules. All the girls ooh-ed and aah-ed.

"But Professor, I can still recognize you," said one girl.

"Well yes, but I only changed my hair color. With more changes I would become harder to recognize. And from far away, you may not recognize me with a different hair color."

"I'd recognize _that_ body anywhere," whispered one girl.

"As you can tell, this task takes great concentration. A degree of concentration equal to, if not great then, the one required for apperation. So select your hair color of choice and concentrate!" Again Wood closed his eyes and his hair began to return to its normal rich brown. Everyone in the class sat still for a few minutes, trying to decide which hair color would look best (or which color Wood would like best in the case of the girls). Then everyone closed their eyes and concentrated. Harry opened his eyes a few seconds later and looked at Hermione on his left who was now sporting Weasley-red hair. To his right, Ron had a blond stripe down the center of his red hair, making him look much like a tie-dyed skunk. Behind him, Harry saw Draco Malfoy with black hair. Other students were not as successful as Hermione, some had polka-dotted hair and others had only managed to dye their roots. Harry picked up the mirror hoping he didn't look as ridiculous as Lavender, who had pink splotches in her dark brown hair. Luckily Harry had succeeded and now had light brown hair, which still stood up in the back.

"Very well done," said Wood examining everyone's makeover.

"Professor, I thought you said this was hard," sneered Malfoy.

"It is—," Wood began.

"But Potter got it," said Malfoy drawing laughs from what was left of his posse.

"Ten points from Slytherin. Draco, I always thought you had better manners than that. Anyway today we just did a very simple change. Your tasks will become harder with each lesson and I'm sure that they will even challenge you, Draco," explained Wood. "Now before you leave, return your hair to its normal color. And for homework, change your hair three different times and take photos as proof. Class dismissed."

The trio packed up and walked toward the door in the front of the classroom past the two rows of girls packing up exceedingly slowly. They began to walk to the Great Hall to meet Ginny for lunch.

"So Granger, was that lesson challenging enough for you?" asked Malfoy catching up with the trio.

"Well…no. But it was interesting enough. What about you?" asked Hermione, sounding a little unnerved by Malfoy's actions.

"Too easy. But it sounds like it will get harder. I'm looking forward to that."

"Me too," said Hermione.

"By the looks of it though, it was certainly hard enough for Weaslebee," sneered Draco referring to the fact that Ron had not been able to return his hair to normal, so poor Ron still had his blond streak. Before Ron could beat Malfoy into a ferret pulp, Malfoy went off to the dungeons.

"Well you two seem to be getting along splendidly," said Ron taking his anger out on Hermione.

"Shocking, I know," said Hermione. "That boy really has changed."

"Or he's lost all of his nerve since he's now without his cronies," suggested Ron.

"One of the two," mused Harry.

A/N- Oh I am so evil! I left all of you wondering what will happen in Art Appreciation! HAHA! (But I'm sure some of you have already guessed it). Don't you just love Oliver Wood? And Sean Biggerstaff? Drools Anyway, your reviews for the last chapter were amazing, thanks so much! So REVIEW because that's what Sean Biggerstaff would do!(Great gimmick, I know!)


	16. The Art of Mystery

The Art of Mystery -- Chapter 16

The triosat down at Gryffindor table after their incident with Draco Malfoy and were soon after joined by Ginny.

"So how many owl addresses (since wizards don't have phone numbers) did Wood get?" asked Ginny.

"Oh I'd guess about 5 or 6," said Ron.

"It was really terrible," said Hermione as they filled Ginny in on all the girl's antics. Ginny laughed loudly when she heard some of the comments that had been made.

"Alright!" said Ron looking at his schedule, "Free period next!"

"Me too!" said Ginny.

"Not for me," said Harry. "Come on Hermione, tellme what you're thinking."

"No! I'm actually surprised you haven't figured it out," said Hermione.

"Hermione not all of us have your brain power. Please tell us," begged Ron.

"No means no, Ron. And you'll do well to remember that," said Hermione stood up as Ginny and Harry raised their eyebrows at Ron.

"What?" said Ron defensively as they walked from the Great Hall.

"We'll wait for you to do our Transfiguration homework," said Ron as they dropped Harry off at McGonagall's office.

"But what will we do till then? We don't have any other homework to do!" said Hermione worriedly.

"Oh we'll find something to do," Ron smirked.

'Glad to be rid of them,' thought Harry as he rode up the spiral staircase to McGonagall's office. He knocked.

"Enter!"

Harry walked into the office, which looked no different now that it was under McGonagall's control. McGonagall was sitting at her desk and behind her hanging on the wall was Dumbledore (well at least Dumbledore's portrait, which is the closest thing you're going to get at this point).

"A very clever title, isn't it Harry?" asked Dumbledore's portrait, "I can't take the credit though, as Professor McGonagall came up with it."

"I thank you for your compliment, Albus. I'll leave you two alone now," said McGonagall as she walked out.

"Did you guess correctly Harry?"

"No but I think Hermione knew."

"Clever girl. So how was your summer?"

"Well given how the last year ended, it was much better than expected. The wedding was very nice."

"I'm sure it was. Molly has a knack for that sort of thing, even though she does find it stressful."

Silence fell between them.

But Dumbledore eventually broke it. "Well Harry, I'm sure that you're wondering what we will be doing this year."

"Yeah I am."

"This 'class' will give us a chance to discuss your progress. I will _always _be at my Hogwarts portrait at this time. While you are always welcome to come talk to me, I may not always be here," explained Dumbledore.

"Sir I have so many questions."

"I'm sure you do, but those can wait. Today all I wanted to do was explain to you the purpose of this 'class.' And seeing as I have already done that, you are free to go."

"But—"

"Harry it is the first day of term, we have time yet. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe Ginny Weasley is free this period."

"Well, yeah, she is," said Harry wondering if Dumbledore knew about their relationship.

"Go Harry. The next lesson will make up for this one."

"But Snape—"

"Next lesson Harry."

Extremely annoyed Harry left the office deciding for his sanity's sake not to argue with a portrait and set off to find Ginny. He tracked her down in the common room and convinced her to put off her potions essay until the evening. Then the couple went down to the lake to bask in the last days of the summer sun.

"So are you glad you came back?" Ginny asked poking him with a twig she had picked up.

"Gin, I've been back _one_ day!"

"So? That's enough time to have some opinion!"

"I'm glad I came back because of this…" said Harry as he kissed Ginny sweetly on the lips.

"You know Slughorn was already asking about you? He asked if I knew which nights you would be free."

"Well did you tell him that I adopted the Oliver Wood Quidditch Philosophy?"

"I would have, if I even knew what that was…"

"It basically means practicing like a maniac, every night and most mornings," explained Harry.

"Are you for real?" asked Ginny alarmed.

"No, but it would get me out any of Slughorn's little parties."

"The parties really aren't all that bad Harry. Besides, I would be your date. It might be fun…"

"You don't think Luna would be made that I ditched her for you?"

"Oh she'd be furious! She might pour some flobberworm sauce into your Pumpkin Juice at dinner. You know the whole year's crop was contaminated?" Ginny said doing a very good impression of Luna.

The rest of the free period passed in quite the same way…

Once reunited with Ron and Hermione, Harry explained the now even more mysterious "Art Appreciation."

"Why is Dumbledore acting like you have all the time in the world?" asked Ron.

"Well he _is _dead, time doesn't really effect him anymore," said Hermione.

"Yeah but it effects _me_! And all the people who die each day Voldemort remains in power!" said Harry.

"I wouldn't question it Harry. Dumbledore usually know what he's doing," said Hermione.

"Yeah _usually_. He seems to be a little off mark lately," said Harry.

"Harry, no one is sure about Snape yet," reminded Hermione.

"Well _I am_," said Harry hotly.

"Hey guys, Have you seen this yet?" asked Neville thrusting a flyer at them.

"Hogsmead Trip: Next Saturday," Harry read aloud.

"Hogsmead trip? I though we weren't having those anymore," said Ginny.

"Maybe they're trying to keep life as normal as possible for us," said Hermione.

"Who cares why? I need to stock up on Chocolate Frogs at Honeydukes. My supply is almost out, this is perfect timing," said Ron.

"I know," said Neville. "I need to buy some more toad treats for Trevor. Where is he buy the way?" asked Neville as he crawled away on his hands and knees looking under the furniture.

"We need to do our homework now," Hermione reminded Ron and Harry.

"Well I'm going to bed," said Ginny, kissing Harry. Ron pretended to grimace and looked away.

Harry and Hermione quickly changed their hair 3 times and took their photographs. Ron struggled quite a bit and was very frustrated by the time he finally succeeded. Ron stomped up the stairs when he was done, leaving Hermione and Harry on the stairs behind him. Before the staircase spilt to the girl's and boy's dorms, Harry turned to Hermione.

"So Hogsmead? Coincidence or not?" he asked.

"I'm gonna have to say 'not'," said Hermione.

"Yeah me too," said Harry. "Well Goodnight!"

"Night Harry."

A/N- Hmmm...what do Hermione and Harry know that we don't? Sorry to keep leaving you with cliffhangers! So were your guesses right about Art Appreciation? Give yourself a pat on the back if you were right! And now for a shameless plug: You all should read my sister's story "Revenge of the Nerd" because it's really funny! It's posted under Magical Who as well, so you can just go to my profile to find it!

To all my reviews: Thanks so much! You are the sweetest! Keep it up!


	17. Trials

Trials--Chapter 17

The excitement of Hogsmead trip helped everyone through the first week of school. The seventh years were getting even more homework than last year, if that was even possible, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all ready feeling stressed out. In Potions class, Slughorn had them brewing the most difficult potions. Without the Half-Blood Prince's help, Hermione surpassed Harry and became the top performer in the class. But Harry seemed to have had somenatural talent all along because he only fell to second in the class. In Charms, Flitwick taught them advanced offensive and defensive spells. The trio spent hours practicing spells like the Epidermis Spell, which gave the caster thick skin that could absorb several jinxes, and a spell that Hermione and Ginny nicknamed "The Harry Potter Effect" because it made the opponent giggle uncontrollably (which is usually what happened to girls when Harry entered a room). In addition to practicing the charms, they also were assigned a fifteen-inch essay every week on a complex charm. In astronomy, they were learning to use the sky to determine their global location and doing very complicated star charts. And despite Ron's hope that DADA would be easy because his brother was the teacher, Charlie introduced them to some terrifying creatures and spells that were being used by Voldemort and his followers. And most of the time Charlie picked on one of the trio to be his assistant, which was usually quite a dangerous job. Harry found himself spending the rest of his free periods that week trying to get as much homework done as possible so that he could devote Saturday to the Quidditch try-outs. He didn't think he would ever get to relax with Ginny during a free period again.

"Oi! Harry!"

Harry turned to see Hagrid behind him as he made his way to the Great Hall on Friday evening. "Hello Hagrid!"

"How was your first week?"

"I think I had more homework this week then I had all first year."

"That good, eh?"

"Yeah," Harry laughed, "So how was the first week for the Head of Gryffindor?"

"It was great! I introduced the third years to Witherwings," said Hargrid with a wink. "And I've got the 5th years learning about skwerts and the 4th years on flobberworms."

"Ah, such memorable lessons," said Harry.

Hagrid grinned, missing Harry's sarcasm. "None of 'em seem to get along with Witherwings as well as you did. Ah well, they can't all be experts. Anyway I meant ter give ya this."

Hagrid handed Harry a very think roll of parchment.

"Seems like the whole house wants to try-out," said Hagrid, tipping Harry off that the roll listed everyone who wanted to play chasers in Katie's place.

"Well there goes my Saturday," laughed Harry.

"See you around Hagrid," said Harry as he left Hagrid by the staff table to go to the Gryffindor table.

"What's this?" asked Ginny unrolling the parchment.

"All of those people want to try-out?" gaped Ron.

Harry nodded.

"Do we have to try-out again?" asked Ron.

"No way! I thought Bell was crazy to insist on trying out again. You all earned spots on the team. Besides it would take all month if I held try-outs for every position!"

"Good! Now I get to sleep in," said Ron.

"Oh no you can't. I need you all there! How can I try-out chasers without a keeper, eh Ron?"

"Judging by the length of that list, I'll bet you'd be able to cut the list in half without a keeper. You always get some who can't fly, can't catch, can't throw, or can't score a goal even when there is no keeper," said Ginny.

"Ouch, Gin," laughed Harry.

"You know she's right for once, Harry," said Ron.

"If you don't come, I'll tell Malfoy what you were about to do on the train," threatened Harry.

Ron gulped. "And what time should I be there?" he said with his voice an octave higher than usual.

"That's what I like to hear," said Harry.

"That really is a useful piece of blackmail…remember it Hermione," said Ginny.

"I can just see it now: When Ron and Hermione are an old married couple… 'Ron go out and de-gnome the garden!' 'No way!' 'I'll tell Draco Malfoy you were gonna kiss him!' 'Okay! Okay! I'm going!'" said Harry very poorly to impersonating Ron and Hermione.

Saturday morning was cloudy and breezy. 'Not ideal Quidditch conditions, but at least I'll get to see how Mother Nature effects their ability. Merlin knows I've played in some crazy conditions,' thought Harry. Harry pulled out his firebolt from his trunk and tickled Ron under the chin with it in an attempt to get him moving.

"Hermione…that tickles!" said Ron not fully awake.

"Ughh…wake up Ron," said Harry shaking him.

"Oh…not Hermione," said Ron, now awake.

"No, not Hermione," Harry laughed as he put his broom over his shoulder and went downstairs for breakfast.

After a quick breakfast, Harry headed down to the pitch, which was already full of hopefuls. Harry pushed his way through the crowd and tripped over the equipment chest somewhere in the middle. Harry considered letting the bludgers lose to get everyone's attention, but instead he climbed up on the chest's uneven surface.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Harry shouted, not having any impact. He pointed his wand to his throat like he'd seen McGonagall do and magnified his voice.

"Attention!" Harry called out as the crowd fell silent. "First, anyone who is not a Gryffindor, please leave now!" (Obviously he learned from last year). The size of the crowd diminished significantly. "Let's spilt up into groups. First years here, second years there…"

Harry instructed the crowd into seven groups. Then he mounted his broom, kicked off, and asked the first years to follow him. He led them in a simple zig-zag pattern, but many were not able to follow. He led each age group and dismissed those who were not able to keep up. After the flying test, he was left with only 7 possible chasers.

"Ron?" Harry called looking around for his keeper. He pointed his wand to his throat again and called louder, "RON!"

Ron came running out of the locker room his hair a mess and his clothes a bit ruffled.

"Sorry," muttered Ron.

Harry just raised his eyebrows at his friend. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione slip out of the locker room and into the stands, which only sent Harry's eyebrows higher.

"In the air if you please, Mr. Weasley," Harry gestured to the goal.

Ron rose up into the air and flew toward the hoops, and Harry followed.

"Okay," Harry bellowed wand at his throat, "Each of you will get 5 shots and top scorer gets the spot."

Each of the hopefuls took their five shots on the goal. The first 3 didn't manage to get any goals past the "Red Wall", as the crowd began to call Ron. The fourth chaser, Chris Vulcz, was able to getone goal past the "Red Wall", but only because Ron had been celebrating his success by air dancing to the crowd's singing of "Weasley is Our King." The final three chasers weren't able to score any goals either. Everyone landed to hear Harry's decision on the matter.

"You aren't honestly going to let Vulcz on the team," complained Becky Olsen, one of the hopefuls.

"That was a fluke! Weasley let that one in!" shouted Hayden McLaggen stepping toward Harry (like brother, like brother).

"No! I won the spot fair and square," protested Vulcz.

Harry knew the Vulcz's shot got in onlyby pure luck, but luck was a huge part of Quidditch and it had been pure luck that Harry got his spot on the team. "Vulcz is on the team," said Harry firmly. "The rest of you can each take one shot and if any of you get it in, you will be our back-up chaser."

"But it was pure luck," Hayden McLaggen said taking another step forward.

"Then let's see if you get lucky and make this extra shot," said Harry pushing past Hayden McLaggen so that he could push off into the air. Ron and the rest of the not-so-hopefuls followed Harry. Each took their extra shot and each missed.

Satisfied with his decision to make Vulcz his chaser, Harry called his team into the locker room so that he wouldn't have to put up with McLaggen's complaints any longer.

"Okay team, I think we are going to have a great season and have an excellent chance of winning the house cup this year," said Harry.

"Yeah especially if you make it to the final match," joked Ron.

"Thanks for that, mate. So let's set the first practice for next Saturday—"

"But we go to Hogsmead next Saturday," Ginny reminded him.

"Oh…right. Then the first practice will be Friday at 3 o'clock," said Harry dismissing his team. Everyone began to walk out of the locker room. Hermione was waiting for them outside the locker room talking to someone who had his back to the locker room door.

"Ron you did wonderfully," said Hermione kissing him.

"You really did. Puddlemere United would be happy to have you play for them," said the 'Someone' identifying himself as Oliver Wood, who had come to watch his old team at work.

"Really?" asked Ron excitedly.

"Sure," said Harry, "As long as you get to make out with Hermione before every match."

Ron just stared at Harry, Hermione blushed, and Ginny and Oliver began to laugh hysterically.

"So are you having practice tomorrow morning?" asked Wood.

"No…on Friday," said Harry.

"Friday? As in Friday six days from now?" asked Wood astounded.

"Yeah well…" said Harry trying to explain himself.

"He wanted to wait until next Saturday, but we told him we couldn't go that long with Quidditch practice," said Ginny.

"Saturday? Have I taught you nothing, Harry?" asked Wood.

"Harry wanted me to tell Slughorn that he adopted the Oliver Wood Quidditch Philosophy," said Ginny.

"Oliver Wood Qudditch Philosophy? That has a nice ring to it," said Wood. "Where did you hear about it?"

"In the latest edition of Quidditch through the Ages," said Harry.

"Really? _I'm_ in Quidditch through the Ages?"

"Err…no," said Harry, "I was kidding."

"Oh…" said Wood looking very upset.

"But you will be someday," said Hermione in an attempt to cheer him up. Everyone walked up to the castle and into the Great Hall for lunch. The rest of the weekend was filled with homework, speculations about Art Appreciation, plans for Hogsmead, and some kissing (but just a little).

A/N-Well I hope you liked the chapter. I'm going away for the next week, but there will be chapters when I get back. Please Review!


	18. No Photos Please

No Photos Please----Chapter 18

Monday morning came and it was time for the trio to go to theie second Transfigurationlesson of the year.

"Okay class could everyone pass up their homework," Wood requested after everyone had taken their seats.

Moments later Wood had a thick stack of photos in his hands.

"Professor," called Lavender.

"Yes?"

"Can you take a look at my homework? I want to be sure I did it right," said Lavender.

"Very well," said Wood who began shuffling through the stack to find Lavender's photos. When he found her pictures his jaw dropped. "I…er…um…well," Wood stammered.

Harry craned his neck to try to see what had shocked Wood so much. He caught a glimpse of Lavender in nothing but very skimpy underwear with her light blue hair.

"You seem to have the general idea, but this work is not acceptable," said Wood once he had regained his composure.

Lavender pouted, crossed her arms over her over-exposed chest, and remained silent for the rest of the lesson. Wood tried to teach the class how to alter their height; a task, which was, as promised, much harder than theirprevious one.Only Hermione and Draco were successful and it even took each of them a few tries before each got it.

After the lesson, the class started toward the Great Hall for lunch. Once again Draco caught up with the trio.

"Hard enough for you, Granger?" Draco sneered.

"Yes that was pleasantly challenging," said Hermione. Ron snorted at her remark.

"Shut it Weaslebee! I didn't see you succeeding. Not that it matters much, whatever height you are, your hideous red hair will always give your unfortunate identity away," said Malfoy.

Ron tried to jump Draco, but Harry stopped him. "Cool it, mate," said Harry. He and Hermione steered Ron into the Great Hall and as far away from Malfoy as possible.

"Still think he's changed?" sneered Ron.

Hermione ignored him and the trio ate their lunch in silence.

"Good luck, Harry," said Hermione as she and Ron left Harry by McGonagall's office.

"Um…Thanks?" said Harry as he stepped onto the spiral staircase and began his accent. When he reached the top he knocked and entered the office.

"Hello Harry," said McGonagall and Dumbledore in unison.

"Hello Professors," said Harry.

"Harry, how is my replacement, Professor Wood, doing?" asked McGonagall.

"Very good," said Harry enthusiastically. "Today he taught us to alter our height."

"Excellent, excellent," said McGonagall as she left the office.

"Well Harry, I believe I promised you a very interesting lesson, did I not?"

"You did, sir," said Harry.

"Okay. I'm sure you've heard about the Hogsmead trip this weekend."

"Yes I have. Actually Professor, I've been wanting to ask you about that."

"You are wondering why we are offering this trip after what happened to Miss Bell, are you not?" asked the all-knowing Dumbledore.

"Uh…yeah."

Dumbledore smiled. "You have a very wise mind Harry. Actually the reason we have reinstated the Hogsmead trip is you."

"Me?"

"Yes, please allow me to explain. I'm sure that you remember our excursion into the cave at the end of last year. (Harry nodded.) And I'm sure you are quite puzzled by the locket."

"YES I am! Have you figured it out Professor?"

"I believe I have, Harry. "

"You mean you know who R.A.B. is?" asked Harry in shock.

"Yes I believe that it was none other than Sirius's brother, Regulus Black."

"But where would he have put the locket?"

"12 Grimuald Place."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go search the house now!" said Harry excitedly.

"Harry you are forgetting two things. One-I will not be of much help in the search as I am dead and cannot leave my portrait. Two- We know that Mundungus stole many Black family items and he probably would have stolen what to him appeared to be an expensive gold locket."

"But he was intending to sell the stuff he stole! It could be anywhere!"

"It could be…but it's not. And that is why this Hogsmead trip has been scheduled."

"Am I supposed to go shopping for the locket or something?"

"No, no, Harry. I believe that you have met my brother, Aberforth, who runs the Hogshead Bar in Hogsmead."

"Yeah I've seen him once or twice."

"Excellent. On Saturday you are to go visit Aberforth at the Hogshead Bar. He knows much more about the locket then I could ever hope to. He also has an important memory to show you."

"Does he use a pensive too?" asked Harry.

"No he doesn't. You see this is a memory that he and I shared and I would have rather shown you myself but given the circumstances…"

"I understand, sir," said Harry.

"Very good, Harry. Did this lesson make up for last lesson?"

"Yes it did. But Professor, may I ask you about Snape?"

"I will answer any question about Snape next lesson," said Dumbledore.

"Why next lesson?" asked Harry.

"You shall see Harry," said Dumbledore waving him out of the office.

Harry, less annoyed than the last time he left 'Art Appreciation', rushed up to the common room to tell Ron and Hermione what he had learned during the most recent lesson.

"So R.A.B. is Sirius's brother? Why didn't I think of that?" questioned Hermione.

"For a dead guy, Dumbledore is sure pretty smart," said Ron.

"Ron!" chided Hermione.

"Why do you think he said to hold all Snape questions until next lesson?" pondered Harry.

"Maybe the 'important memory' involves Snape…" suggested Hermione.

"Or maybe Dumbledore can only stand so many of your questions each day," said Ron.

"Somehow I think Hermione's guess is a lot closer than yours, Ron," said Harry.

"Yeah maybe…" said Ron.

"But what would the memory be about?" asked Harry.

"It could be anything Harry," said Hermione, "It might not even involve Snape at all. We'll just have to wait and see."

"I suppose you're right. So did you two do your transfiguration homework yet?" asked Harry.

"Errr…no…we were busy doing other things…" Ron said blushing.

"Neither of you told me that you had Kissing 101 on Monday afternoons," said Harry.

"Yeah it's the one class that I think I can count on a 'O' in," said Ron.

"Don't flatter yourself," laughed Hermione.

"But-but you said I was a good kisser," said Ron looking hurt.

"You are! I was only joking!" said Hermione.

"Enough of this!" said Harry. "What did Wood assign us?"

"Grow to three different heights and have a witness verify that you completed the assignment," said Hermione.

"I guess he learned after seeing Lavender's homework," laughed Harry.

"What happens if we just _say_ we did it?" asked Ron.

"Well I'm sure there are consequences. You probably get "Sneak" written across your forehead in acne," said Harry.

Hermione blushed.

Midway through their homework, Ginny came up into the Common Room.

"Oh Harry, I like it when your taller than me!" said Ginny who came in when Harry had made himself a foot taller than usual.

"Thanks," said Harry bending over to kiss her.

"Well I've got to go do some homework, but I just wanted to tell you how excited I am for Hogsmead this weekend," Ginny said brightly.

"Yeah about that," said Harry, "Dumbledore has some assignment for me to do that day. I don't think it will take all day, so can we met up after?"

"Yeah I guess so," said Ginny looking a little let down as she walked away.

"Should I tell her the whole story?" asked Harry.

"Honestly, I think you should tell as few people as possible what you're doing. No offense to Ginny!" said Hermione.

"I agree," said Ron.

"But if you really want to tell her, I would ask Dumbledore first," said Ginny.

"I'll ask at next week's question and answer session," said Harry, now 2 feet shorter that usual.

"Good thinking," said a 3 feet tall Hermione.

After Friday's final lesson, Harry and Ron ran up to the Common Room and grabbed their brooms. They met Ginny on their way out of the portrait hole and began to go toward the Quidditch pitch.

"Harry!" called Wood as they were just about to exit the entrance hall.

"Oh hello, Professor!" said Harry.

"Mind if I come watch you practice? Maybe I could give you a few tips," said Wood.

"Sure, but don't let the Slytherins catch you or they'll accuse of us cheating," warned Harry.

"Oh I'll be careful!" said Wood eagerly.

The team congregated in the locker room and listened to Harry give an inspiring start-of-season speech. Then they all exited the locker room and began with some simple drills so that the team could become familiar with its new member. Wood was constantly giving tips and advice, but rather than being annoying the advice was really helping the team to play better. After running a few plays, Harry called an end to the practice.

"That was an excellent first practice!" said Harry. "Now let's go get some dinner!"

The team walked up to the Great Hall talking excitedly about the team's prospects for the season. Wood walked up with them joining in their conversation so enthusiastically that one might have thought that he was the team's eighth player.

A/N-Hey! Sorry its been such a long time! Like I said I was away for a week and this is the first chance I've had to post a chapter. I hope you liked it! You got a little piece of my grand horcrux plan in this chapter! Next up: Hogsmead! and really important stuff!


	19. Hog’s Head Memories

Hog's Head Occurrences ----Chapter 19

Harry woke up early on Saturday morning, both excited and nervous about the day ahead of him. He shook Ron and dragged him down to breakfast in the Great Hall. Hermione and Ginny were already seated at the end of the table. Ron sat down next to Hermione and Harry next to Ginny and both couples exchanged a kiss.

"Doesn't it seem a little early in the year for a Hogsmeade trip?" asked Ginny.

"Umm, yeah I guess it does," said Hermione even though she knew exactly why the trip was being held.

"Who cares if it is early in the year? It will actually be pleasant to walk around the city for once rather than having to run into the shops as quickly as possible to avoid getting hypothermia!" said Ron.

"So Harry where and when should I meet you?" asked Ginny.

"I don't really know how long I'll be. I'm sorry. Where were you planning to go? Maybe I can catch up with you," suggested Harry.

"I _was _planning to hang around with you. I don't know what I'll do now," said Ginny stiffly.

"Gin, this isn't really my choice," said Harry.

"This is our one opportunity to have an actual date and you decide to do homework. If schoolwork is more important to you than our relationship, that's fine! But don't waste my time!" shouted Ginny as she jumped up from the table and fled from the Great Hall.

Harry sighed, "Maybe I should have told her the truth…"

Hermione glanced at him with pity. "If Dumbledore says it's okay to tell her, I'm sure she'll take you back once she knows the truth. Right, Ron?"

"Um…maybe…she has quite a temper, you know," said Ron hesitantly.

"Great…" said Harry.

A few minutes later the trio went out onto Hogwarts grounds and began their walk to Hogsmeade. They passed the journey talking about what was in store for Harry. Soon enough Harry had left Ron and Hermione behind at Madame Puddifoot's and made his way alone down the deserted road to the Hog's Head Bar. He entered the bar, causing a little bell to ring, to find it deserted. He sat down on one of the stools and waited, sure that Aberforth had not forgotten about there meeting.

"Good morning," said a man who looked just like Dumbledore.

"Morning," replied Harry.

"You must be Harry," said Aberforth.

"I am and you must be Aberforth," said Harry.

"Yes, well we'd best get started. My brother has told me not to keep you too long so that you can spend some time with your girlfriend," said Aberforth.

"Uhh…yeah…that sounds great," said Harry emotionlessly.

"Do you remember the last time we saw each other?"

"Sorry, no," said Harry.

"It was last year during another one of your Hogsmeade trips. I was with your friend Mundungus."

"I'd hardly call him my friend."

"Well I was with Mundungus when you caught him with the stolen items from the Black Estate. He came to my bar to try to sell the items because my customers aren't always the most upstanding citizens and he can usually get a good price on his stolen merchandise. Even though I'd never bought anything from him, he showed me the items first. I think that was his way of ensuring that I didn't turn him in," explained Aberforth.

"Did you buy the locket?" asked Harry.

"I did indeed. Dumbledore had told me all about his quest for the horcruxes and when I spotted Slytherin's locket I knew I had to buy it."

"So you have it? That's excellent! But what about the other stuff?" asked Harry.

"I wouldn't let Mundungus sell it, I made him return it all. Sirius and Regulus were good friends of mine and I wasn't about to let their belongings go on the Black market."

"Thank you," said Harry.

"Not a problem."

"Was the locket still dangerous?"

"No, Regulus had taken care of that too. Just as you killed the piece of soul in the diary, Regulus destroyed the piece in the locket."

"Do you know how he did it?" asked Harry.

"No but I have my theories. It is my belief that Regulus had to crush the locket to destroy it."

"But isn't that too simple? A muggle could have crushed the locket by accident?" asked Harry.

"My brother was right, you do ask a lot of questions. Anyway I do not believe that he had to crush it with his hands, but crush it magically, force the piece of soul out of its protective home."

"Are there spells that can do that?"

"Yes I believe so. But they are not simple. You saw what happened to Dumbledore's hand when he destroyed the ring…such dark objects leave their mark on a man."

"Will someone teach me this spell? I'll need it for the Hufflepuff cup," said Harry.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will have you well prepared when the time comes. But we must move on if you don't have any further questions."

"Please continue, sir."

"Okay…now where did I put that?" Aberforth rummaged behind the counter for something. "A-ha! Here it is!" he said pulling a pensive out from behind the counter. He put his wand to his temple and drew out the silvery strand and then placed it in the pensive.

"After you Harry."

Harry bent over and fell into the pensive with Aberforth close behind him.

Harry struggled to his feet and found himself still in the Hog's Head but many years before. He saw the young Aberforth closing down the bar for the night in front of him and the older Aberforth at his side. The young Aberforth finished cleaning and started upstairs where there were hotel rooms with Harry and older Aberforth following closely behind. One of the doors on the second floor was open and Harry could hear familiar voices inside. Young Aberforth was about to completely bypass the door but a voice from inside called to him.

"Aberforth can you help us for a moment," called the voice.

"Certainly," said young Aberforth backtracking so that he could enter the door and nearly running into Harry and older Aberforth who had been standing behind him. Harry followed him in and saw a much younger Snape and Dumbledore seated at opposite sides of a desk.

"What can I do for you?" asked young Aberforth.

"We need you to be our Bonder," said Dumbledore.

"Your Bonder? Are you making---" said Aberforth.

"The Unbreakable Vow? Yes we are," said Dumbledore coolly.

"Well okay," agreed Aberforth.

Dumbledore joined his right hand with Snape's and Aberforth placed the tip of his wand on their joined hands.

"Do you Severus Snape vow to take any measures necessary to destroy Lord Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore.

"I do," said Snape.

"Even if it involves killing others?"

"I do," Snape said again.

"Even if it involves killing me?"

Snape stared at Dumbledore in shock, but Dumbledore returned his shock with the utmost seriousness. "I do," said Snape after some hesitation.

"Thank you, Aberforth," said Dumbledore who let go of Snape's hand. "Goodnight Severus," Dumbledore called as Snape began to leave the Hog's Head.

"Why did you just do that?" asked Aberforth.

"I had to ensure his loyalty. I now know that I will always be able to trust him," explained Dumbledore.

Harry and Aberforth returned to the present.

"I can't believe it," said Harry.

"Neithercould I. I felt so guilty after he died. If I hadn't been their Bonder, Snape might not have killed him," said Aberforth gravely.

"I should have believed him! He always said he trusted Snape, but I would never believe him!" said Harry.

"I don't think he's mad at you, Harry," said Aberforth gently.

"Well I don't think he's mad at you either," said Harry.

"So do you have any other questions?"

"Not really…"

"Well you know where to find me," said Aberforth extending his hand.

Harry shook his hand. "Thanks. "

Harry walked back to the center of Hogsmeade, debating whether he was even in the mood to find Ron and Hermione for the rest of the day. He didn't end up having a choice though. As he was walking by Honeydukes, Ron and Hermione burst out.

"Harry! Hi!" called Hermione

Harry smiled weakly.

"What's wrong, mate?" asked Ron concerned.

"I'm not going to tell you here," said Harry.

Harry started to walk back to Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron followed him slightly worried about his strange behavior. They passed Ginny who was surrounded by a group of boys. Luckily Harry didn't notice and Ron and Hermione decided not to tell him. Harry didn't say anything until they were safely in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry told them everything he had found out in his lesson with Aberforth.

"So do you trust Snape now?" asked Hermione timidly.

"Yeah, but I should have trusted him a long time ago," said Harry sadly.

A/N- Oh dear, Harry and Ginny's relationship seems to be on the rocks...will they be able to resolve the problems? You'll have to wait and see!

On another note, my theory about the locket is not something that I pulled out of thin air. If you pull out your copy of HBP (which I know is sitting right next to you) and turn to page 245, you will find yourself reading about the scene where Harry runs into Mundungus in Hogsmeade. One line says something about the barman drawing his cloak tighter around his neck, which is exactly where he would hide the locket! That's my theory at least! Let me know what you think!


	20. The Master of Romance

The Master of Romance

Chapter 20

"I need to go talk to Dumbledore," said Harry after he had finished retelling his story to Ron and Hermione.

"But Harry, he probably won't be there. Why don't you wait until Monday?" asked Hermione.

"This is too big to wait until Monday," said Harry as he threw the invisibility cloak over his shoulders and exited through the portrait hole. He sprinted down the corridors and stairwells to reach McGonagall's office as fast as possible. He sprinted up the moving staircase and knocked on the office door.

"Come in," called Professor McGongall. Harry entered. "Oh, good evening Harry."

"Good evening Professor," said Harry. "Is--," Harry began to ask about Dumbledore but he looked up and say that Dumbledore's portrait was empty. "Oh…"

"Were you expecting someone else?" asked McGonagall.

"Actually I sort of was. I wanted to talk to Dumbledore about something," Harry explained.

"Well he's just left on horcrux business I believe."

"Really? Where did he go?"

"He usually doesn't tell me…"

"Oh well then I guess I'll get out of your way," said Harry as he stepped toward the door.

"Did Aberforth show you the Unbreakable Vow memory?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes he did. Have you seen it too?"

"I just saw it last week. I felt terrible afterward."

"I still feel terrible…I wanted to apologize."

"I know…well Good Night, Harry."

"'Night."

Harry left McGonagall's office and returned to the Common room. The trio still had to write a Potions essay and that took them the rest of the night. On Sunday, the trio finished the rest of the homework in the early afternoon. Ron and Hermione went to study for their favorite Monday afternoon class, Kissing 101. Harry, who was still Ginny-less, spent his time in the common room with Neville making plans for the upcoming Quidditch match.

Monday morning brought another Transfiguration lesson. The trio walked into Wood's classroom ten minutes early expecting it to be already full, but it was empty except for Wood.

"What happened to your fan club?" asked Ron.

"It seems that they _magically_ lost interest in me," smirked Wood.

"Fred and George finally came through them?" asked Harry.

"They did and just in time. I was getting a little worried about what Lavender might turn in this week," Wood laughed. "Oh and I have something for you…"

As Wood began rummaging in his bag, Draco Malfoy and the few remaining Slytherins entered the classroom.

"Ah here we are!" said Wood as he pulled out a bottle of Fred and George's Anti-Love Potion. Wood handed the bottle to Harry.

"Professor, what is that?" asked Draco Malfoy.

"Its just—um—it's just a potion," said Wood, who was unsure if this was against protocol.

"Is that some sort of steroid that's going to help Potter win his next Quidditch match? Merlin knows he'll need it," said Malfoy.

"No…uh…Harry's actually fallen ill…it's a rare disease and only I could get him the antidote," said Wood trying to cover himself.

"Rare disease, huh?" sneered Draco.

"Yeah…cough…cough," said Harry.

While Draco didn't fall for Wood and Harry's charade, he decided to drop his inquisition. Wood taught the now less enthralled class about how they could change the color of their skin.

Then after lunch Harry set off for his lesson with Dumbledore. Harry ran up the stairs and knocked loudly on the door.

"Enter," called McGonagall.

"Hello Harry," said McGonagall. "Make yourself comfortable. Dumbledore will be here shortly," she added as she walked out of the room.

Harry had just sat down, when Dumbledore popped into his portrait.

"Harry how was your weekend?"

Harry shook his head. "Interesting. May I ask where you were?"

"I was on horcrux business," said Dumbledore briefly.

"Oh…okay."

"Were you pleased to find out about the locket?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah!! I'm glad to cross that one of the list."

"As am I, Harry."

"But I was even more interested in the memory your brother showed me…"

"Ah yes…quite interesting indeed. I wish I had the opportunity to show it to you myself."

"Professor that was an extremely important memory. I wish I had known about it earlier."

"As I said I wish I had shown it to you, but I refrained because I had hoped that Snape wouldn't have had to make good on his promise. I had hoped that my word would have been enough for you, enough for everyone," said Dumbledore with disappointment in his voice.

Harry felt even guiltier than he had on Saturday night. "I'm sorry sir."

"Don't be sorry. Do you trust Snape now?" asked Dumbledore.

"I do, sir."

"Well that's very good because I believe the two of you will be running into each other shortly and you will need to trust him."

"Wait! Why will I be seeing Snape soon?" asked Harry.

"I think he will be able to help you on your horcrux quest."

"Snape? Help me? I don't know about that…"

"I think you'll find that you are wrong about that Harry."

"Maybe…" said Harry skeptically.

"Is there anything else you wished to discuss with me, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well there was one thing," said Harry not sure how he should approach the Ginny subject.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I was allowed to tell Ginny about what we are doing during these lessons and about my field trip?" asked Harry.

"I don't think it would be wise for you to tell Miss Weasley. It would be best if as few people as possible knew about our work. It is nothing against Miss Weasley, it's just a precaution."

"I understand," said Harry, rising out of his chair to leave. "Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight Harry," said Dumbledore.

Harry walked slowly back up to the Gryffindor common room. He had hoped that being able to explain his outing to Ginny would win her back, but he no longer had the option. He sat down at a table with Hermione and Ron to ask for their advice.

"Just do something romantic. Girls go crazy for that stuff," suggested Ron.

"Ron, what do you know about being romantic?" laughed Hermione.

"I am the master of romance! Where was our first kiss again? Oh that's right it was in the middle woods in serene lake."

"You only kissed me then to save your own butt! I don't think that's very romantic!"

"Well don't you think my butt is worth saving?" asked Ron, turning around to give Hermione and Harry a good view.

"Oh yes Ron, it's wonderful," said Harry, "Could we please get back to my problem?"

"Just plan a romantic date with fields of flowers and _loads of food_," suggested Ron.

"Ron, I'm trying to win back your sister, not you," said Harry, rising from their table and heading toward the dormitory.

"I don't care what you do, but resolve it before Saturday's match," cautioned Ron, "I'm not losing to the Slytherins."

Before Harry had a chance to plan his romantic date with Ginny, it was Saturday and he would have to face her on the Quidditch pitch. The trio walked down to the pitch together after breakfast. Hermione was about to go to the stands and leave the boys to go to the locker room, but Harry called after her.

"Hermione! Come on it! Ron played so well after kissing you at try-outs, he needs to do it again today right before the match starts!"

"Oh…okay," said Hermione turning the color of Ron's hair.

One by one all the rest of the players came into the locker room.

"As you all know, I'm not very good at the whole inspirational speech thing, but today none of you should even need it. Slytherin is the archenemy and we have to beat them. We have an exceptionally strong team this year, so the Slytherins shouldn't even be a match for us. I want to see lots of passing from out Chasers and some powerful hits from our Beaters—you guys are the luckiest people in the school, who wouldn't want to knock out some Slytherins? So let's get out there and win this!" said Harry.

Everyone cheered.

"Hermione, if you please…" said Harry gesturing to Ron.

"Eww…I'm getting out of here for this," said Chris Vulcz, the new chaser. Most of the team left the locker room, leaving Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. Ron and Hermione began to kiss rather passionately.

"Well this is certainly awkward," said Ginny, turning to leave.

"Ginny…" began Harry.

"Save it…" said Ginny, coming off rather harshly. Then she added more gently, "For after the match. We need to concentrate, like you said Captain."

Harry nodded, feeling the best he had since their fight.

The team obviously wanted to destroy Slytherin. Within the first few minutes they had scored ten goals and knocked out one Slytherin chaser and one beater. Minutes later Harry captured the snitch, before the Slytherin team had a chance to score even one goal. The team landed in the center of the pitch for a big hug fest.

"Party in the common room!" shout Ron. All the Gryffindors returned to the castle in one huge mass, except for Harry and Ginny.

"You played really well today," said Harry.

"Thanks, Harry. That was one of your fastest catches ever!"

"I don't like losing matches…or girlfriends."

"I know. I'm sorry, I over-reacted."

"It's okay…I should have found a way to make time for you."

"Harry whatever you're doing with Dumbledore is way more important than going on a silly date with me. You're trying to save the world and I throw a hissy fit because I don't get to go to Hogsmeade with you."

Harry stopped walking and looked her straight in the eye. "Nothing could be more important than you. Its because of you and the people I love, that I am finishing Dumbledore's plan."

Harry leaned in and kissed her.

He pulled back, "You didn't want to go to that party anyway, did you?"

"No…" Ginny giggled and she kissed him again.

A/N--Hey I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it has been so long...but 4 AP classes and practice every day don't leave much time for writing. So Ginny and Harry are back together, yay! But what's this about Snape being useful? Hmmm...you'll just have to wait to find out!


	21. Homeward Bound

Homeward Bound

Chapter 21

Harry woke up early one Saturday morning and crossed from his bed to the dormitory window. He noticed that the season's first snow had covered the Hogwarts grounds while he had slept. The first term would come to a close on the upcoming Friday, and he would soon be spending an enjoyable three weeks with Ron and Hermione at 12 Grimmauld Place. He just had to get through one more week of lessons…

"One more week of classes mate!" said Ron enthusiastically at breakfast Monday morning.

"I know! I'm ready to forget all I know about making invisibility potions and armor charms," said Harry.

"Don't count on it Harry. Seventh years always get a load of homework during the Christmas holidays," reminded Hermione.

"I don't remember Fred and George doing any homework at Christmas," said Ron.

"Ron, do you honestly think Fred and George would have done any of it?" asked Hermione.

"Suppose not…" said Ron miserably.

After receiving a mountain of Transfiguration homework from the once "cool" Professor Wood and complaining about it during the entire lunch hour, Harry left for his final meeting with Dumbledore before the holidays.

"Good Afternoon, Professors," said Harry upon entering Professor McGonagall's office.

"Oh hello, Harry," she said.

"Hello, Harry," said Dumbledore, "Today will be brief, as I know how much homework Professor Wood just assigned you."

"What did he assign?" asked McGonagall with great curiosity.

"Um…three thirty-six inch essays and twelve documented hours of practice with transfiguration spells," said Harry.

"Oh that's a light assignment. I used to assign twenty-four hours of documented practice," said McGonagall as she left the office.

Harry let out a sigh of relief; glad he wasn't getting _that_ much transfiguration homework, though twelve hours of practice was nothing to scoff at.

Dumbledore laughed. "Well Harry, since Professor Wood hasn't given you very much homework in Professor McGonagall's eyes, I don't feel so bad giving you an assignment of my own."

"A book assignment or a horcurx adventure assignment?" asked Harry.

"Well it does relate to your horcurx quest, but I wouldn't really call it an adventure."

"Oh…" said Harry dejectedly.

"You needn't worry, Harry. You will have your fill of adventurous assignments by the year's end. I have arranged for you to have a meeting with one of our allies in this quest."

"Who?"

"His identity will be revealed to you soon enough…"

"Ah-hah!"

"What, Harry? Surely you can't have figured out the identity of our ally by just knowing his gender."

"No, but I have eliminated 50 of the possibilities," said Harry.

Dumbledore smiled. "That you have, Harry. Anyway, you will meet with your male ally on December 26. He will come to you, there will be no need to leave Grimmauld Place."

"Will he be giving be an assignment?"

"No, you will just be talking. But I hope that he has good news for you, because he has been working on one of the horcruxes for the past six months."

"Was he trying to destroy it?"

"Yes he was, but the last time we talked, which was when I arranged for this meeting, he had not yet succeeded," explained Dumbledore. "Well Harry I have nothing more to say, you are free to go. Happy Christmas!"

"The same to you, Sir. I hope our ally bears good news," said Harry walking out of the office and heading to the common room hoping to make a dent in his Transfiguration homework before he was assigned even more work the following day.

"Well?" said Ron, distracting Harry from his intentions of completing his homework.

"Dumbledore has arranged for me to have a meeting with a male ally on the 26th," said Harry.

"Why do you say male ally?" asked Hermione.

"Dumbledore let slip that the ally was male and I kinda made a big deal out of it."

"Oh, well do you have any idea who it could be?" asked Hermione.

"Anyone, well any male, the only other thing I know is that this ally has been working for the past six months."

"Six months ago…that was when Voldemort came back. Maybe your meeting with one of the spies that work for the Order of the Phoenix," suggested Ron.

"But that doesn't help us very much, because we only know about one spy and that's Snape. Dumbledore wouldn't be so secretive if you were just meeting with Snape," said Hermione.

"You're probably right, but stop distracting me! I want to finish this essay!" said Harry.

"What's this? Harry Potter not wanting to theorize about Voldemort? I thought I'd never see the day!" said Ron.

"Ron! Catch me! I think I might faint!" teased Hermione.

"That's it! Neither of you are getting your Christmas presents!" said Harry laughing

After double Potions on Friday afternoon ("Could there be a worse way to end the week?" said Ron), everyone who was going home for the holidays headed over to Hogsmeade Station. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny boarded into a carriage for the ride to the station.

"So Ron, what did you buy Mum for Christmas?" asked Ginny.

"Um…well…you see…I haven't bought it yet," said Ron guiltily.

"Ronald! When are you planning to go shopping?" asked Ginny.

"I dunno…I'll just order it by owl or something," said Ron.

"Have you even bought your girlfriend a present yet?" asked Ginny.

"Uhh…yes…"

"Right, I believe you," said Ginny, "You could learn from Harry, I'm sure he has all of his shopping done already. Isn't that right, hunny?"

"Um yeah…I have most of it done," said Harry.

"Most? By most do you mean none at all?" said Ginny.

"Um…well…yeah, but I have ideas!"

"Boys…" said Hermione and Ginny in unison.

The subject of Christmas gifts had disappeared from conversation until they had all settled down in a compartment when Ron asked, "And when did you girls finish your Christmas shopping? October?"

"Merlin, no, Ron. I was finished in August," said Hermione.

"I was finished in September. But it was Harry's fault because he's hard to shop for," said Ginny.

"I am not hard to shop for!" said Harry indignantly.

"Yes you are," said Hermione.

"No he's not. Just buy him something Quidditch related," said Ron.

"Exactly, I would love anything related to Quidditch. You girls make this all too complicated," said Harry.

Hermione looked like she was about to argue, but Ron silenced her with a kiss.

"Hmm, awkward," said Harry.

"I can fix that," said Ginny, as she leaned in to kiss Harry.

'Hmmm,' Harry thought, 'This would be really awkward if someone walked in.'

Before they knew it, the train was pulling into King's Cross Station. They piled off the train with their bags and scanned the crowd for the Weasley's.

"Oi! Ron! Ginny!"

Fred and George emerged out of the crowd.

"Hello! How is everyone?" said Fred.

"Great, except for the hours of homework we have," said Ron.

"Homework? I don't remember getting any homework over the Christmas holidays," said George.

"Oh no, dear brother, there was homework; we just never did any of it," said Fred.

"Ahh, that sounds right," said George. "I think I even remember McGonagall assigning 24 hours of document spell practice and than blowing up at us when we turned in 24 hours of document eating."

"What did I tell you?" said Hermione to Ron.

With Fred at the wheel, driving quite recklessly, they arrived at Grimmauld place shortly. Before they could even ring the doorbell, Mrs. Weasley had opened up the door and somehow embraced them all simultaneously.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you! Ron have you grown again? Oh dear, your robes are looking short. And look at all of you, you're skin and bones. Don't they feed you at that school? Well come in, don't just stand there blocking the door. I'll whip up something for all of you," said Mrs. Weasley, all very quickly.

All six were seated around the table in the kitchen while Mrs. Weasley made them dinner.

"Mum, do you happen to have any of those owl-order catalogues lying around?" asked Ron.

"Last minute Christmas shopping again, Ron?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes I have a few up in my room. Harry, I'm guessing you'll need them as well," said Mrs. Weasley. She looked at Ginny and Hermione and shook her head.

"Err…Mum, do you have enough for George and I? We have most of our shopping done, but—" said Fred.

"Boys…" the three females sighed.

"Hey, I resent that! Fred and I are men," said George.

"Well then…Men!" said Mrs. Weasley causing the kitchen to erupt into laughter.

'It's good to be home,' thought Harry as pumpkin juice threatened to come out his nose.

A/N--Hey all! I hope you liked the chappie! So who could this male ally be? Tell me your guesses! AND REVIEW!! (please?!?!)


	22. An Excellent Christmas Present

Chapter 22

An Excellent Christmas Present

As had happened every Christmas since Harry had began at Hogwarts, he was woken up by Ron exclaiming, "Presents!" Harry sat up and put on his glasses and a pile of festively wrapped presents came into view.

"Not a bad haul this year," said Ron, whose pile was already unwrapped. He had a bow stuck in his hair and ribbon around his neck.

"Ron, you are a machine when it comes to opening presents," said Harry starting on his first present. Both Harry and Ron received a sweater from Mrs. Weasley and a box of sweets. "I hope our owl-order gifts came in."

"Yeah, I know. If they didn't, we're in trouble," said Ron, who had by this time eaten half of his sweets. "Let's go get some breakfast."

Harry and Ron joined the rest of the Weasley's (plus Hermione) at the kitchen table to a light breakfast, as they were all saving room for lunch.

"Oh Ron, I've been meaning to thank you for my present. How did you ever guess that my heart's desire was an apron with "Kiss the Cook" embroidered on it?" asked Fred.

"Yes! And how did you know that I have a secret collection of ceramic animal figurines? Now that I have, what was the name of that piece, Fred?" asked George.

"I believe it was 'Dog marking territory'," said Fred.

"Ah yes. Now that I have "Dog marking territory," my collection is complete!" said George.

"I'm sorry, but all Mum had were domestic catalogs, there wasn't much to choose from," said Ron turning bright red.

"If it's any consolation, dear, I love my garbage can. It's really quite neat, it burns what ever trash you put in it, I'll never have to take out the trash again," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey, Mum, does it have any warnings about not putting aprons in there?" asked Fred.

"Or ceramic figurines?" said George.

"Hush, you two," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Maybe next year you'll do your shopping in advance…" said Hermione.

"I doubt it," said Ginny. "By the way, Harry, I love my present. The perfume you bought smells wonderful!"

"Oh you're welcome," said Harry, avoiding Ron's angry stare.

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's spent the day in the living room in front of the fireplace, eating and chatting merrily. It was nice to temporarily be able to forget about the rest of the world. But as the day wore on Harry began to wonder about who he would be meeting with tomorrow. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh that must be Bill and Fleur!" said Mrs. Weasley jumping up from her chair and rushing to the door. "Come in! Come in! It's so good to see you two! We will be having dinner shortly, everyone is waiting in the living room!" they heard Mrs. Weasley saying from the hallway.

Bill and Fleur walked in, their faces flushed from the cold. They greeted everyone in the living room individually. Eventually they got to Harry.

"Hello Harry," said Bill shaking Harry's hand.

"Hi! How are you feeling?" said Harry.

"Quite well, thank you. And how are_ things_?" said Bill referring to Harry's horcrux work.

"Moving along. I haven't seen much action yet though."

Bill nodded and moved on to talk with Ginny.

"'Ello 'Arry!" said Fleur kissing him on the cheek. "That was from me! And 'zis is from my sister," she said kissing him again ignoring Ginny's evil eye.

"Oh, err, thanks," said Harry. "How is she?"

"She is, how do you say, okay. She misses you though."

"Oh well that's sweet," said Harry uncomfortably.

"Do you have anything you vish to have me pass along to her?" asked Fleur, turning her head to make her cheek accessible to Harry.

"Uh, yeah, tell her I say 'Hi'," said Harry.

"Very vell," said Fleur looking a little disappointed as she continued on to Ron, completely skipping over Ginny.

"I can't believe he married her," Ginny grumbled under her breath. Harry laughed and followed everyone else into the kitchen for Christmas dinner.

Everyone went to bed extremely full that night and woke up rather late the next morning. Harry was awoken by Mrs. Weasley shaking him.

"Harry!" she whispered. "He will be here soon! You have to get up!"

It took Harry a few minutes to realize what she was talking about, but then he remembered that he had his meeting today. He quietly slipped out of bed, not wanting to wake Ron, took a shower, got dressed, and went down to the kitchen.

"Can I get you some breakfast dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"No, I'm still full from yesterday," Harry laughed.

"Very well then. Harry, why don't you wait in here? He should be arriving any minute now…" said Mrs. Weasley walking out of the kitchen into the hall and opening a door Harry hadn't noticed before into what looked like a study.

Harry sat down in one of the arm chairs forcing dust to poof out of it. He looked around the room noticing several book cases filled with old books—probably containing spells for dark magic. After he had examined all four walls, Harry became restless. First he began to drum his fingers on the coffee table, and then he got up and began to pace the room. He stood with his back to the door examining the titles of the books when he heard the door squeak open. Harry did a 180 degree turn and his jaw dropped when he saw who stood in the doorway.

"Good afternoon, Potter. Surprised to see me?"

"Good afternoon, Professor," said Harry regaining control of his jaw.

"Shall we sit down?" asked none other than Professor Severus Snape.

"Er…okay," said Harry.

"Given our _friendly_ history, I'll make this as short as possible."

"Wait," Harry interrupted, his face showing how much he disliked what he was about to say. "I owe you an apology."

Snape's face showed utter surprise.

"I saw the memory. I should have trusted you, I should have trusted Dumbledore."

"It's most unfortunate that it took his death to make you realize this, Potter," said Snape.

"I know. I'm sorry," said Harry already regretting his apology because of the hatred he was feeling toward Snape.

"Very well," said Snape.

"So what do you have to tell me?"

"I've been working among the Death Eaters since the end of last school year. Because I killed Dumbledore, even though it was for the benefit of our side, Voldemort interpreted it otherwise. He was so pleased with me that he gave me a special job—the likes of which he has only trusted to one other person.

Harry thought hard…'Did he mean like Wormtail's job?' He looked at Snape searching for a silver appendage. "Do you mean like the job he gave to Wormtail?" asked Harry aloud this time.

"I'm more valuable than that sorry excuse for a wizard, Potter," sneered Snape. "Think more along the lines of Lucius Malfoy."

"Has he entrusted you with a horcrux? Which one?"

"The only one that's not guarded by a dozen enchantments," said Snape exasperatedly.

"Nagini."

"Finally Potter. Yes, he has entrusted me with the care of Nagini."

"Does he know that you know Nagini is a horcrux?" asked Harry.

"No, he doesn't and I don't think he's going to tell me. He doesn't think anyone knows about them," said Snape.

"So are going to kill Nagini?"

"No I couldn't do that without him suspecting something."

"Well then, what can we do?" asked Harry.

"Not _we_, Potter, _I_. And I've already taken care of it."

"You've destroyed the horcrux?"

"Don't ask so surprised, Potter. If you can destroy a horcrux, how hard can it be?"

Harry ignored Snape's comment. "But don't Nagini and Voldemort have some sort of connection? Couldn't Nagini tell Voldemort what you did?"

"Yes she could—if she remembered. I used a memory charm on her, she doesn't remember a thing."

"Wow! This I excellent news," said Harry.

"I know," said Snape with a rare smile. "Well I have to be going. You'll report my news to Dumbledore?"

"Yes, I will. And thank you," said Harry standing up.

"You're welcome, Potter. I'm sure we'll meet again," said Snape walking out the door. "Don't think this makes us friends, Potter."

"I wouldn't dream of it," said Harry as he watched Snape disappear out the door.

A/N--Once again it has taken me ages to update...Sorry!! I should have another chapter up this week because I am on winter break. Anyway I hope that you liked this chapter and please review!!


End file.
